


Whore Direction

by dcklvr98



Series: 1D Backstage Stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Prostitution, Getting to Know Each Other, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Hardcore, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Milking, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired right after the guys got eliminated of the X factor and Simon Takes them into Syco Records. The guys learn they have to do some dirty stuff before they earn fame and glory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS HAPPENED, IT'S ALL FICTION I WROTE

“Oh fuck!” Louis moaned loudly as he came in his chest, the cock inside him started to pound him faster and harder but as he felt the man cum inside him. Harry looked at Louis from across the room, just as Louis he was riding a guy from Syco Records, he moved his hips in slow but steady motion and started to moan as he felt a hand take his cock.  
“Do you like it?” the guy said in his ear, he could feel his hot breath sending him shivers

“Do you like to see how slutty your friend is?” The guy started to pump Harry’s cock and the young boy just nodded moaning looking at Louis who had a after-cum expression on his face, Louis looked at Harry right in his eyes, Harry knew Louis enjoyed taking a cock in any way he could, a smile appeared on Louis’s face as he took one finger full of cum in his mouth, Harry moaned and couldn’t hold it anymore, he cried in pleasure as he came in the man’s hand.

“Harder! Harder Please!” Zayn moaned feeling Liam moving faster inside him, Zayn was on his back on the floor, legs spread open with Liam between them fucking him with his long hard cock, behind Liam, the guy who was also a bouncer in Syco Records took Liam by his shoulder and started to pound harder into him aswell.

“C’mon big guy!” the muscle man said, he smiled with a devilish grind “Please your friend, give it to him harder” the guy slammed his hips into Liam harder making a sound of skin slapping against skin, Liam moaned and he felt the cock push deeper into him and sending his hips deeper into Zayn making the poor guy bellow shiver in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Liam said, tears of pleasure in his eyes, he never always topped but he couldn’t deny the pleasure of having a cock in the ass, he looked over at Harry who just finished with they Sound guy, he looked as the older man took his cum form Harry’s ass and made the younger guy lick it clean, with a defeated expression he looked down at Zayn, he was smiling with lust and crazed eyes, his mouth was open and his tongue was out like a dog, he knew it was an effect of the drugs the bouncer made him take, Liam leaned closer to him and started to kiss him as he took Zayn’s cock in one of his hands to make him cum.

“OH FUCK!” Zayn moaned in Liam’s mouth “YEAH! LIKE THAT FUCK ME PLEASE!” Liam moaned as he felt the guy behind him pound harder. He was close and he knew what he had to do

“I’m close!” Liam said turning around to face the man, the man groaned and nodded at him, Liam took his cock out of Zayn getting the lad to cry and complain but his ass got filled in seconds by the bouncer’s cock who didn’t hesitate to fuck him with all his strength.Liam assumed his position sitting on Zayn’s chest putting his cock on Zayn’s face and started to jerk off faster getting him closer and closer to his climax.

Louis, who moved right next to Harry used his fingers to collect his friend cum, Harry looked at Louis with lust and admirance as he saw the guy eat his cum like it was ice cream or the cream of a cake. “Mmmmm tastes so good” Louis said, he leaned closer to Harry kissing him letting him taste his own cum, a mix of saliva and cum generated from both mouths getting them a little hard again. Harry broke the kiss looking for some air.

“Fuck Louis” Harry said smiling, the two guys they just rode were right next to them watching them with their hands on their cocks, Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth and he started to jerk him off, Harry moaned and Louis didn’t hesitate to lift himself up and start to ride Harry, Harry moaned feeling his sensitive cock being surrounded by Louis hot and big ass, Louis smiled “Let’s not miss the show, Liam looks so good when he cums” both guys looked at the 3 guys in the middle of the room.

Liam started to moan and lose his sight as he got closer and closer to cum, Zayn moaned like a crazy slut every time he felt the guy’s cock rub his prostate. Liam looked down at him “I’m gonna cum!” The bouncer took the chance to shove 2 finger inside Liam and with that he shook as he let the orgasm ride his body and mind, one, two, three and four time he shoot in Zayn’s face getting his face full of cum.

“What a mess” the bouncer said fucking Zayn, “Blondie! Come here Blondie! Clean the mess big guy made!”From a corner close to them Niall started to crawl to Zayn, he moaned every step feeling the vibrator inside him buzz and rub his prostate, when he got right next to Zayn face he leaned down and started to lick the cum off, he had tasted Liam before and he knew what to expect but he knew he loved the feeling.

“Shit Louis!” Niall heard and saw Harry throw his head back, both hands on Louis hips, Niall knew he came and by the look on Louis face so did he. Niall got so distracted that he didn’t see when the bouncer lifted his hand and spanked his ass right where the vibrator was making Niall moan loudly spitting some of Liam’s cum back into Zayn, Niall continued to lick the cum and made sure to taste it before he swallow, he felt his orgasm coming, and apparently so did the others.

Niall heard one of the guys tell Harry and Louis to help him cum, and in a matter of second he felt both guys on his side, Harry kissed him and mover the vibrator in and out of Niall while Louis sucked the blonde’s cock hard. As always Niall didn’t last long and he came inside Louis’s warm mouth, Louis took it all like a pro and kissed Harry, who later kissed Liam, who kissed Zayn and who Niall kissed tasting his cum mixed with the other fluids in the lads mouths.

“OH! OH! YEAH FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Zayn moaned, the drug made his feelings more intense and he let them surround his mind, he saw light and dots for a second as he felt his cum shoot in his abs. 

“Hell yeah!” The bouncer stoped and took his cock out, the other 2 man came closer to the 5 guys on the floor “Now it’s time for your meal guys!” The three guys stood there pumping their cocks fast and heard, the 5 guys opened their mouths expecting the shower of cum, in a few stoker the three guys came shooting cum in the 5 lads, some of them getting in their mouths and some getting on the floor or their bodies, Louis took the initiative and surrounded all his friends with his hands hugging them and started to kiss all of them at the same time, the 3 man stood there amazed as they saw the 5 lads rubbing their mouth in something they could describe as a messy and wet 5-way kiss.  
The door to the studio opened and they saw Simon and some of the staff coming in.

“Well guys!” Simon clapped, “I’m glad to see you are getting along with the staff” Simon smiled “Now clean yourselves up, we’re gonna record some songs for your first album, it’s gonna be called up all night, I got the idea since you’re gonna be up all night today helping me and my friends get off” 

“Yes Sir the five guys said smiling with cum dripping on their mouths, being a boy band was gonna be so fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets the boys ready for their interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first i decided to make a one shot, but after some thinking I realized i could make this a series of one shots, so here i go, this is the second chapter, i hope you like it

The group of men started at the 5 boys on the couch with lust and desire. The 5 naked boys with their eyes closed and ashamed, their hands’ spreading their asses trying not to think about what was going to happen.

“Ok guys” Simon started to say “You must get ready for this interview” he took a box close to him and shook it “Here it is, one for each one of you”

The men laughed and the boys got nervous, they knew what was inside that box. Simon pleased took 1 of the vibrators inside the box, it was pink, it wasn’t so big, around 8 inches, enough to do what Simon wanted. He walked to the couch and stood behind Louis, from all the boys Simon knew something the others didn’t, Louis actually enjoyed everything Simon made him do.

He rubbed Louis’s right cheek, it was so soft, like a marshmallow, he lifted his hand up and with a quick movement he spanked him. Louis threw his head back, he tried to hold a moan so the others didn’t realize he loved being humiliated.

“So pretty Louis” he spanked his left cheek, Louis closing his eyes again, Simon saw that Louis was getting hard “You are so obedient” he started to spank him alternating between both cheeks that in a few minutes got pink and later turned red, Louis’s cock was now leaking some precum, Simon please to see it, decided it was time already

“I chose the pink one for you” he licked the vibrator, he made a signal and one of the men brought him some lube, Simon opened the bottle and spilled some of it on Louis ass, some drops getting on the couch, Harry who was next to Louis looked at him with concern.

Simon aligned the vibrator with Louis’s ass and with a quick push and the lube made it slip inside him easily, Louis moaned feeling the vibrator stretch his ass, it was hard at first but Louis was used to get fucked so in less than a minute he didn’t feel any pain, Simon smiled to see how eager he was, he moved the base of the vibrator till Louis suddenly moaned, he found it.

“Don’t you dare to move Louis, or I’ll have to punish you” he spanked him a last time and moved to Harry

Harry’s heart was beating fast, he closed his eyes not wanting to see, Simon looked at Harry’s ass, his hands spreading his cheeks letting Simon take a look to Harry’s sweet hairless hole, he opened the box and got a Red vibrator, before getting some lube Simon leaned over and started to lick Harry’s hole.

“Oh fuck” Harry managed to say before moaning, he felt vulnerable and ashamed to be seen like this

“You like don’t you?” Simon said, he moved his tongue all over Harry’s ass tasting him, from all the boys Harry’s asshole was his favorite “You taste so freaking good”

Harry hided his face on his arms, it felt so good but it was wrong

“No no no” Simon stopped, with one hand he aligned the already covered in lube red vibrator with the boy’s hole and pushed it hard just as he pulled Harry’s hair making him show his face with tears. “Don’t hide your face love, we all want to see it”

Harry nodded, a few tears on his eyes, he felt the vibrator move and Simon already pulled the vibrator until the tip was the only thing inside and pushed it harder that the first time making Harry moan, Harry moaned loudly, Louis next to him bit his lips, his cock hard from both the vibrator and the scene taking place next to him. It took less than a few minutes until Simon found Harry’s prostate, Harry arched his back; Simon pleased slapped the vibrator a few times and moved on the next boy.

“Hello Niall” Simon said, Niall didn’t answer at first and Simon spanked him hard

“Hello Sir!” Niall said

Simon’s favorite thing about Niall was his innocence, the boy was so cute, always smiling and now he had it all for him

“That’s better, don’t forget to always treat me with respect, now, for you I had something special”

He got out of the box a green dildo, it was 10 inches and it was a little thicket than the others, Simon chose it because he wanted to see Niall’s face trying to take it all.

“Si…si..sir” Niall said with his scared voice, he knew the dildo was bigger than the others “I don’t think that’s gonna fit in”

“Oh it will” Simon said with a devilish smile, he let the bottle of lube cover the whole thing up, he needed it all slippery “Now get ready”

Simon aligned the tip of the dildo with Niall’s asshole; he was more considerate with him since this was bigger, so he slowly pushed it inside Niall. The blonde guy closed his eyes, tears started to roll through his cheeks, the tip of the dildo getting past the muscle ring doing a low pop sounds, Niall breathed hard, the dildo was big, and it as taking him more effort to take it. He made a sound between a moan and a whimper, Simon smiled as he saw Niall slowly taking it all.

“Stop it!” Liam yelled next to Niall, Simon turned his faces surprised “Stop it! Can’t you see your hurting him!”

Simon looked at Niall, yeah he was indeed crying but Simon knew that at the end he could make it

“It’s cute that you worry about your bandmate, but he is just fine, am I right Ni?”

The blonde boy swallowed hard and forced a smile nodding

“See? He is fine” Simon continued to push the dildo deeper

“No he is not!” Liam yelled again “Stop it now!”

Simon was getting angry, he looked at Liam who seemed to be angry, Simon shook his head, a smile on his face

“Ok, if you’re so concerned for your friend” Simon quickly got the green dildo out of Niall who moaned and screamed with pain at the sudden movement, Simon quickly moved to Liam, with a strong grip he took Liam’s balls and squeezed them hard, Liam cried in pain, his body twitching, the other 4 lads looked surprised but didn’t move knowing that if they did something they could be the next ones in that position

Liam cried in pain every time Simon squeezed his balls harder

“Stupid, little Liam” Simon said “Always worried about his friends, I knew Niall could endure the pain, but, since you’re so worried about him, maybe you should be the one embracing it”

Simon gave a last squeeze to his balls and with a hard trust he shoved the green dildo inside Liam

“FUCK!” Liam screamed in pain, his ass was on fire, the big dildo stretching his ass, he closed his hands in fist and did his best to hold the tears, Simon smiled moving the dildo giving Liam no time to adjust to it

“That’s it Liam, now, I hope you enjoy it” he slapped the dildo pushing it deeper making Liam cry out

Simon moved to Zayn, he took out of the box a black dildo, 8 inches, nothing too different from the others, Zayn looked at Liam, he was his best friend and seeing him like that, crying, made him sad.

“Ok Zayn, it’s your turn” Simon covered with lube the black dildo and in no time he shoved it inside him, Zayn moaned, Simon started to pull and shove it inside him, he only let it still when he found Zayn’s prostate. Simon got out of the box another object, a little silver ring, a cock ring.

“For you I had something planned” he putted the ring on Zayn’s cock base and balls, restricting him from coming, Simon jerked Zayn a few minutes getting him on edge, Zayn moaned feeling his orgasm coming but never reaching it, his cock felt so good but it was starting to hurt.

Simon stood behind the 5 boys, they were all hard, some of them with precum on their cocks

“Oh right” Simon said laughing a little “I almost forgot about you Niall, now, since Liam took was you were supposed to do, I have to improve” he undid his pants and took his underwear off, his hard cock getting free, he took a condom out of his pocket putting it on, he rubbed his cock on Niall’s red ass, he pushed it quickly, Niall was kinda loose for trying to take the dildo but Simon didn’t mind, he putted both of his hands on Niall’s hip and started to trust into him.

“Fuck yeah! You’re so tight!” Simon moaned, Niall was moaning, Simon rubbing his prostate with each trust

“Harder please!” Niall moaned ashamed, his lads surprised by his request, Simon smiled and did just what the boy needed, he fucked him harder, Niall moaned like a slut and with a few hard trusts Simon came inside him

“Hell yeah” he said getting his cock out leaving a trail of cum drooling out of his ass “So, who wants to try it?” he asked to the other men on the room, they all volunteered dropping their pants and doing a line to take turns.

Niall took the 6 men on the room, all of them came inside him like he was a cum dump, he didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed the warm feeling inside him, bellow him a few shots of cum from his 2 times cumming.  When they were all done Simon didn’t lose time to plug him with a blue butt plug he planned to use on Liam.

“Now, get dressed boys, in 20 minutes you’ll be on tv, and no cheating, I want you plugged all the time” he said like it wasn’t something out of the ordinary

The five boys nodded and started to get dressed, this was going to be a long interview.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to the mall and enjoys it more than he planned to do

Louis was getting bored on the mall; he walked across the shops and stalls looking for something to do. Simon gave them a free day after their interview, Louis got hard just from thinking about it.

After Simon plugged them they had to sit on a couch for almost 30 minutes. Louis felt so great with the vibrator, he was surprised when it suddenly turned on, he almost let out a moan in the middle of the interview, the host asked if he was ok and Louis could only nod, if only he knew what they were going through.

The first one to cum was Liam, Louis remembered the poor guy had to act so normal with that majestic dildo inside him, when he got close Liam had to take a cushion of the couch and putted it on his lap to cover his hard on and when he came his eyes rolled back and everybody noticed and he had to lie saying that he just felt kinda dizzy. The second one was Harry, he was lucky enough that the host wasn’t talking to him, Harry had to dig his nails on Louis knee and bite his lips to suppress the scream of pleasure. Zayn was the one who suffered the most, the host asked him to show them some dance moves, Zayn controlled himself really well, but the second he started to dance his face got blushed and Louis swore he could see the dildo move through Zayn’s thigh pants, he was sure the cock ring stopped him from coming, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Louis was the fourth one to cum, he closed his eyes the second he shoot his load on his boxers that made a wet tiny spot appear on his pants. The last one was Niall, of course since he got fucked so many times he almost had no cum on his balls, right after he came Niall blushed so hard the boys worried, he later whispered to them that the but plug moved and that he could feel some of the cum drip out of his ass.

At the end of the interview when they all stood up they almost choked when they saw a wet mark of cum right where Niall was sitting, after the interview was over Simon ordered Niall to suck the host’s cock as an apology for ruining the couch, of course the host didn’t mind getting sucked by the gorgeous blonde boy.

Now here he was, bored and alone at the mall, the lads wanted to rest but he didn’t, if there was something Louis wanted more than anything right now it was getting some cock. He was sure he could get some of the lads but he didn’t want them to know that he actually enjoyed getting fucked. Then something came to his mind, a memory of a pleading Niall asking Simon to fuck him harder, the pleasure on his face, just like Louis. Maybe Niall was also a cock slut like him…

“Excuse me, are you Louis Tomlinson from One Direction?” Louis turned to see 2 guys around his age, they looked like jocks, one of them was a black skinned guy and the other a brunette, they were both handsome and Louis mind wondered about how would they would look naked

“Yes I am”

“Shit” They both smiled “Our girlfriends love you” they looked something on their bags and got out a paper and a pen “Maybe can you give us your autograph for them?”

“Sure” Louis took both papers and started to write the same message he always did

“Her names are Candice and Jessica” the black skinned guy said

“Right” Louis wrote both names and returned the 2 papers

“Cool” the brunette said “This will totally get us some sex”

Louis liked his lips, he never liked to take big risks but these guys were hot and he was craving for some cock

“If you want to get laid then let’s just find some nice place for me to suck you off” Louis said naturally

Both guys turned around surprised, their eyes wide open

“Are you for real?” the black skinned guy said

“I never joke when it comes to cock” Louis licked his lips, he looked around to see if there was someone close “Besides, I have never tried a black cock before”

“Fuck” the brunette licked his lips, his cock getting hard “Who would have thought one the members of that group was such a cock slut”

“Are you guys gonna fuck me or what?” Louis asked getting impatient

“Of course we will!” the black skinned guy answered his cock already hard “But just to be clear we’re not fags”

“I don’t care as long as I get some cum” Louis said

They walked around the mall until they found a small alley, no shops, and it was quiet and with a big wall to cover them from the crowd, Louis got inside with the two boys behind him

“What are your names?” Louis asked

“Nate” The brunette answered

“Tom” the black skinned guy said

“Well Nate, Tom, get ready” Louis kneeled in from of them and started to rub their crotches, both guys looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Louis could feel both cock through the pants, Tom’s cock seemed to be bigger but Nate was thicker; Louis didn’t waste time and told them to get naked. Both guys dropped their pants and underwear letting their cock’s bounce right in front of Louis’s face

“Suck them slut” Nate ordered, Louis got aroused by the sudden domination in his voice

He took both cocks and started to pump them slow, then he got Nate’s cock closer to him started lo lick it from the balls to the head, it was salty but so delicious

“Stop teasing and suck it” Nate ordered again, Louis nodded and got Nate’s cock inside him mouth, he opened it wide and in a few seconds he deep throated his 7 inch cock

“Fuck he swallowed it all!” Tom said impressed

“Hell yeah, he is such a cock slut, Candice can’t even get halfway to the base” Nate grabbed Louis head and started to trust into his mouth

Louis moaned sending waves of pleasure to Nate, the cock filled his mouth but he needed more, he let go Tom’s cock and got his hand on his arse, under his pants he was wearing the pink vibrator Simon gave him, he pushed it deeper making him moan

“What do you have there slut?” Tom asked

“I think he has something up his ass, fuck!” he moaned trusting harder “You’re so good at this, I bet you have sucked tons of cocks am I right?” Louis looked up to him right on his brown eyes and smiled, Nate got aroused to see such a naughty and erotic picture

“It’s my turn” Tom pushed Nate and shoved his black 8 inch cock in front of Louis lips.

 Louis looked hungrily at the black cock in front of him, it looked so great

“Come on, it won’t hurt you” Louis laughed and took it on his mouth, it was kinda hard to get to the base but he made sure to spit a lot on it to make it easier.

“Fuck Nate you were right, he is way better than Jessica, it’s like he lives for sucking cock”

 For a few moments he focused on the black cock on his mouth and he moaned loudly when he felt a hand on his ass right where the base of the vibrator was

“FUCK!” he moaned

“Ha! The slut is wearing a vibrator” Nate said, his hand rubbing the base making Louis moan louder, for a moment he forgot where he was and let out a big moan “Get on fours and take off your pants and underwear”

Louis let go Tom’s cock with a loud pop and did as he was told, he got on 4 and took of his pants and underwear, his ass showing off and his cock leaking some pre-cum

“Damn” Nate palmed himself, his cock hard and wet from Louis mouth “His ass is big, I think it’s bigger than any girl I’ve fucked with” he slapped Louis and the boy moaned with Tom’s cock inside his mouth

“He is so needy” Tom said “Stop teasing him and fuck him”

“Don’t order me” Nate said, he already pulled the vibrator out and was admiring Louis pink and desirable ass, he didn’t contain himself, the boy was already stretched so Nate didn’t think about prepping him, so  he pushed himself hard inside Louis

“FUCK!” Louis screamed, he could feel his walls tighten around the cock and impatient he pushed himself back on the cock

“Look at him!” Nate laughed “He’s so desperate he doesn’t even wait for me to move” he spanked Louis and the boy moaned making Tom moan in response “I’m gonna fuck you so hard”  
“Please fuck me!” Louis moaned, Nate smiled and started to pull himself out just leaving the head inside and them pushing hard

“Shit you’re so thigh” Nate moaned trusting faster and harder into Louis, the empty hallway was full of skin slapping sounds, Tom took a quick peek on the other side of the wall and was pleased to see that no one was paying attention

“Harder please!” Louis moaned he took Tom on his mouth again, licking every centimeter of the black cock, he was in heaven

“Fuck I’m getting close” Nate moaned, his eyes were closed, his t-shirt halfway up showing his abs, Louis let go of Tom’s cock and turned around pleased to see the great catch he managed to get

“I want your cum on my mouth” he said

Nate opened his eyes and nodded smiling, he pulled completely out and walked around getting in front of Louis

“I want to take your cock and I want you to come inside me” Louis said to Tom who quickly positioned himself behind Louis and just like his buddy pushed himself inside Louis

“Fuck yeah” Louis moaned “So big”

“Damn” Tom moaned, he threw his t-shirt to the side discovering a muscle chest and a hot 6 pack

“Fuck you’re so hot” Louis moaned, he took Nate’s cock on his right hand and started to pump it

“Shut up and suck him slut” Tom ordered, Louis turned over now paying total attention to the pulsing cock in front of him, he took it all on his mouth and let Tom’s trusts push him further into Nate’s cock

“Shit” Nate moaned

“Hell yes!” Tom moaned, his trusts hard and deep, they rubbed Louis prostate every time, Louis’s eyes rolled to his back, his mouth dripping with precum and saliva

“I’M SO CLOSE!” Nate moaned

“Me too!” Tom said, his trust getting more clumsier and desperate, Louis felt his own orgasm coming too, the three boys were a moaning mess.

Nate came first shooting 2 loads inside Louis mouth, Louis came after shooting on the floor and tightening his ass which threw Tom over the edge shooting inside Louis

“Fuck” Louis moaned breathing hard

“Shit, I’m not gay but this was one of the best fucks I’ve had” Nate said petting Louis hair

“Agree” Tom said pulling out of Louis ass leaving a trail of cum

The three boys stayed there trying to recover their breaths when a deep voice appeared

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A deep voice said coming from the other side of the wall

The three voice turned surprised and almost screamed when they saw a police officer stand there looking at them

“Shit” Nate screamed taking his pants and starting to run away

“Don’t leave me” A shirtless Tom said running right behind his friend

Louis took his clothes as fast as he could and tried to run but the man who seemed to be on his 30’s grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back

“Please let me go” Louis said, scared and trying to let go, the man ran one of his big hands through Louis chest pinching one of his nipples, Louis moaned

“You young guys are so stupid, you just came here and didn’t think if there were any cameras here?” The man pointed up and Louis saw a camera pointing right where he just got fucked

“Shit” he said

“Yeah, now, I’ll let you go right after I get to fill that hot ass” The man said

Louis heard a zipper sound and he moaned when he felt a cock entering his already cum filled and stretched ass

25 minutes later, Louis let himself get fucked by the guy 3 times in which he filled Louis ass the man finally let Louis go

“I’m gonna take this” the man said right before he left, he took Louis underwear and left the boy with his cum dripping hole

Louis blushed at the sensation of sticky cum on his ass and running to his legs, he walked on the mall trying to hide the fact he was leaking cum, the vibrator on his ass, he smiled satisfied and decided it was time for him to rest with the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said before I'll turn this into a series of one shots where the boys find themselves into hot situations. I really appreciate your support and you don't know how much it means to me when you guys leave kudos so please, if you liked it give me some support *-*/  
> Also I'm still a novice when it comes to writing stuff in English so if there are some grammar mistakes please forgive me  
> And of course if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them in the comments and you can also tell what you guys want to see and i'll try to make it come true


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis suggest Niall a way to thank Liam for what he did  
> Niall discovers how kinky he is and how hot Liam can get

After the interview Niall felt extremely uncomfortable around Liam. The others didn’t seem to care about what happened but Niall did. He knew it was stupid, they have gotten fucked together in front of each other but Niall felt bad for Liam, it did hurt him a lot when Simon tried to push that dildo inside him, and to be honest it was a relieve when Simon took it out, but the second he heard Liam scream in pain the blonde guy felt bad. That was supposed to be him, not Liam, he was already used to have something shoved up his ass but Liam almost never bottomed.

When the interview was over and they took all the stuff out of their asses Niall couldn’t even turn around to see Liam, he felt so guilty, if he only endured the pain…

“What are you thinking about blondie?” Louis asked Niall who stared at the floor, they were both on the living room on the white couch, the house was really quiet.

“No-nothing” he said trying to hide his thoughts, Louis looked at him with a grin

“You know, you’ve been acting strange after our interview”

“That’s not true” the blonde quickly answered

“Yes it is! And the fact that you got defensive proves it!” Louis said smiling

Niall rolled his eyes with annoyance

“Tell me, what bothers you Niall” Louis crawled closer to Niall on the couch, his right hand petting Niall’s hair, the blonde closed his eyes, they all knew Niall loved getting his hair touched

“That’s cheating” the blonde said in a quiet voice enjoying the soft hand on his hair

“I guess it is” Louis smiled “But you love it anyway, now, tell me”

Niall blushed, his pale cheeks turning red, Louis stared at them, he looked so cute like this, for a moment Louis imagined Niall under him getting face fucked with his cheeks red, Louis shook his head, this was no moment for that.

“Ok, but please don’t tell anyone” Niall pleaded

“I promise”

“Ok”

Niall looked around in case one of the guys was around, he leaned closer to Louis and whispered

“Well, after our interview last week, you know, the one Simon made us do with….”

“Yeah I know” Louis said, his cock getting a little hard form the memory “What’s up with that?”  
“Remember that Simon tried to make me take that big dildo and Liam took it in my place?”

Louis nodded; of course he remembered, he jerked off to that a few times in the shower

“Well, I kinda feel guilty for that” The blonde looked at the floor ashamed “I mean, Liam didn’t had to take it for me, I could have done it but when Simon did it… we all know Liam is used to bottoming, I can’t look at him, it my fault he felt in pain”

Louis took a deep breath

“It’s not your fault Ni, you didn’t knew he was going to do that and you didn’t knew Simon was going to react that way” he started to curl the blonde hair on his fingers

“I know but still, I can’t stop feeling like I should have done something”  
Suddenly, a light came into Louis’s mind, maybe he could take advantage of this situation and also help Niall with his problem…

“Maybe you should do something to thank him” Louis started to say

“Like what?, should I buy him something? Or prepare him something to eat?”  
“No no” Louis tried to hold his smile “I’m talking about something else…you see, my room it’s next to Liam’s, at night I hear him fight with Danielle over the phone about how he doesn’t get to see her…and we all know Liam gets frustrated if he doesn’t get any kind of…release”

Niall looked at Louis kinda shocked after he understood what the older guy was suggesting

“Are you nuts?” Niall said “Liam is straight and so am I” he lied

“I know, but you see, sometimes lads help each other out”

Niall shook his head

“No Louis!” Niall said “I won’t do that”

For a brief moment Niall actually considerate doing it but the idea quickly left and he only felt more ashamed than before, Liam was his friend, and yes maybe he was hot and everything but still…

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you” Louis lifted both hands up “It’s up to you, but let’s forget about this conversation like it never happened”

Louis got up and left the blonde guy on the couch confused.

****

_“Fuck me daddy!” the blonde girl said, her legs were spread open, she moaned hard, her tits bouncing every time the man trusted into her, his cock ramming hard into her pussy. The man groaned moving his hips faster while he took a strong grip on her hips._

Liam licked his lips, his right hand rubbing his cock through his pants, he was so sexually frustrated these days, Danielle didn’t have time for him and he had to jerk off almost every night to keep his hormones down. He looked at the girl and then at the guy, it was one of his dirty little secrets, he loved to be called daddy and his favorite thing was to dominate someone, sadly Danielle wasn’t too much into it as him, but fuck, it was a pussy and it was better than nothing.

He started to move his hand faster, he closed his eyes and groaned lowly, he was feeling so hot right now. He looked at his computer again, the girl was on fours and the guy pulled her hair as he fucked her hard.

“Liam? Are you there?” there was a light knock on the door, Liam quickly took his hand away from his crotch and muted the video.

“Yeah yeah, come in” he said trying to calm himself and covering his hard cock with a pillow

“Hey” Niall said coming in, he was wearing his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt

“What’s up Ni? Everything ok?” Liam asked trying to sound casual

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that the guys left to the city” he said, Liam realized that after the interview Niall never looked at him at the face

“Oh I see”

“Well I gotta go” Niall said closing the door feeling awkward, for a moment Liam thought about asking his friend why he was acting weird but his hard cock was kinda a priority now

“I’ll ask him later” he said to himself and resumed his porn, the girl moaned loudly and in a matter of seconds he got his hand inside his pants jerking his cock slowly.

He closed his eyes again trying to picture himself dominating her, fuck he needed a hole right now, fuck Danielle, he was going to break up with her after he founds another girl to screw. He took of his pants and his underwear throwing it on the floor, he took a look at his cock, since he was a child he always knew his cock was big, the first girl he fucked had to do a great effort to take him fully into her mouth. With his right hand he started to jerk it slowly and then faster while his left hand rubbed the head, he got so into it he almost had a heart attack when the door swung open.

“Liam I need to talk to yo-u-“ Niall said opening the door, he froze the second he caught Liam with both hands on his cock “Shit”

“Ni-Niall!” Liam said covering himself, they have seen each other naked but this time it felt strange, it wasn’t one of Simon’s assignments.

“Shit Liam I’m so sorry” Niall said looking away

“Just forget it” Liam took a pillow and covered his cock “What do you want?”  
“I wanted to” the girl on the video moaned a loudly “FUCK YES DADDY” interrupting Niall

“Shit” Liam said, quickly he turned off the video and looked at the blonde feeling more ashamed than ever “Sorry, you were saying”

“I said” Niall took a deep breath “I’m sorry for what happened a week ago before the interview”

Liam shook his head remembering what happened, yeah his ass hurt like hell that day but it was nothing, he saw how much Niall was not enjoying it, he had to do it.

“Is that why you’ve been acting so strange with me?” Liam laughed “It was nothing NI, you’re my friend, I would do it again if I had to”

Niall blushed, suddenly realizing that he just interrupted his friend jack of session, then Louis’s words came to his mind again.

“Actually, Liam…I wanted to make it up to you”

Liam tilted his head with curiosity

“Why? It’s was nothing Ni, there’s no need to do anything”  
“I insist” Niall said, he closed the door behind him

“Ni? What are you doing?” Liam asked, the blonde walked to him with decision feeling suddenly brave

Niall kneeled on the edge of the bed throwing the pillow Liam had on his crotch away letting the big cock free to be seen.

Niall licked his lips, he has seen it before, but every time he always admires it like it was the first time. Liam had one of the best cocks, it was big, thick and so tasty. There was no way Niall could turn back now.

“Niall?!” Liam asked surprised trying to cover his cock but Niall pushed his hands away “Niall what are you doing?!”

“Shhh” Niall said taking Liam’s big cock with his right hand moving it up and down slowly “I’m gonna give you a reward for standing up for me the other day”

Liam tried to push the blonde’s hands away but the warm feeling of someone else’s hands on his cock as so good. He closed his eyes, his minds screaming to stop his friend but his cock begging for more friction.

“Fuck” Liam moaned when the blonde started to move his hands faster

Niall stared at his friend, he admired his toned body, for being still young he had the best body of all of them. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this, he looked at the cock on his hands, it looked so tasty. In a sudden impulse Niall leaned over and with an ope mouth he took the head in

“Fuck!” Liam moaned, he opened his eyes and felt aroused with the image of his friend beautiful blue eyes staring at him, his cheeks colored with red with his cock inside his mouth.

Liam wasn’t gay, but fuck, this was so hot. He rubbed Niall’s hair with hand, he knew how much Niall loved it. Niall moaned sending vibrations on Liam’s cock, the older boy moaned and pushed his hips a little to encourage his friend to take it deeper.

Niall understood what his friend wanted and took a deep breath before swallowing his whole length

“Oh god Niall!” Liam moaned, feeling his friend wet warm tongue on his cock and the warm throat clenching around him, with his hand he pulled his friend hair a little

Niall moaned feeling his hair getting pulled, his cock leaking on his underwear, he was totally gay, he always knew it and he actually enjoyed everything Simon did to them but felt so ashamed to let the lads know it. He felt an itch on his ass and he knew he was craving for something inside of him.

He bobbed his head up and down on Liam’s cock a few times getting it all wet, he gagged a few times dripping some pre-cum mixed with saliva on Liam’s cock. It tasted so good , he could suck it for days if he had to.

“Niall I’m close” Liam warned

A few licks and he felt Liam’s muscles tense up and he felt the sudden stream of cum fill his mouth, it was warm and salty and Niall made sure to swallow as much as he could. He looked at the laptop, the video still on but paused, the video was called “Girl gets brutally dominated and humiliated” and Niall came with a bright idea. He pulled his head out completely and with a dirty erotic pop Liam’s cock got out of Niall’s mouth leaving a trail of cum.

“I want you to fuck me daddy” Niall said with the most innocent voice he had

Liam opened his eyes wide in shock; he wasn’t expecting that, he looked at his friend, his eyes watery from gagging with his cock, his lips swollen red with a few drops of his own cum, he looked so erotic like this, suddenly Liam  let himself be taken by the moment and  left all the control he had.

“So you want my cock inside you little slut?” He said with a deep voice, Niall felt his cock twitch with the sudden change on Liam’s personality.

“Yes daddy I want it!” Niall said, he licked the cock from the base to the head

“I don’t think you want it that much, beg for it” Liam ordered

Niall felt ashamed but at the same time he loved the feeling of getting humiliated

“I WANT IT DADDY” Niall moaned “I need it so bad, I need your big fat cock inside me, please daddy give it to me”

Liam looked at him, his cock hard rock from the words

“Maybe I’ll give it to you slut” Liam pulled Niall by his hair and threw him on the bed “Get on fours slut, I want to see that hungry hole”

Niall nodded and assumed the position he was told, he felt so slutty, he felt Liam’s hand pull his pajama’s pant down with a little bit too much strength.

“Shit look at you” Liam said taking Niall’s wet cock on his hands “You’re leaking so much just from sucking me”

Niall closed his eyes an moaned, his cock sensitive between Liam’s fingers

“Let me take a look at your hole slut” he rubbed Niall pale cheeks

He lifted his right hand up and slapped Niall’s right cheek, the blonde guy moaned feeling the burning pleasure and Liam smiled pleased when he saw the red mark of his hand of the white skin

“Spread yourself for me slut” Liam ordered

“Yes daddy” Niall moaned quickly spreading his cheeks as wide as he could with both hands letting his pink hole vulnerable in front of Liam

“Damn, it looks so good” Liam sucked on one of his thumbs “Looks so sweet”  
Niall turned his head around, his mind took by the lust

“Please daddy do something!” he pleaded to Liam

“I can’t hear you” Liam lifted his hand again and spanked Niall’s left cheek “Louder”

“PLEASE DADDY FILL ME UP” Niall screamed “Ohhh”

Liam suddenly shoved his thumb inside Niall, his warm walls sucking his finger inside

“Shit!” Liam laughed “You’re so desperate for something inside you that you just swallowed my whole finger!” He moved his thumb up and down exploring his insides

“Fuck Li” Liam spanked him hard

“Don’t call me Li” Liam said angry

“I’m sorry daddy” the blonde said, his cock leaking over the sheets, he needed to get pounded

Liam moved his thumb for a while, he pulled it out and quickly replaced it with his middle finger

“Damn you’re so thight” Liam started to finger Niall fast and hard, the blonde guy moaning shoving his ass onto Liam’s finger

“Please daddy more!” Niall moaned when Liam pushed a second finger  “Oh fuck!”

Liam spread Niall’s inside walls with both fingers, he was so warm, Liam took all of his control to not to fuck him, he wanted to tease the blonde. Suddenly Niall arched his back and let out a loud moan, he found his prostate, Liam rubbed his fingers again , the blonde turning into a moaning mess under him

“So good” Liam said, he spanked Niall a few more times

“Daddy please!” Niall moaned between spanks, his check were on fire

“Tell me what you want slut” Liam ordered pushing his fingers in and out rubbing his prostate

“PLEASE DADDY FUCK ME!” Niall moaned, Liam big fingers felt so good inside him

“Tell me how do you want it” Liam ordered again, his cock leaking some drops of pre-cum, he took the chance to grab a bottle of lube close to him that he was supposed to use to jack off, he let the liquid cover his whole length.

“I want it hard daddy! I want to get fucked hard by you!” Niall begged, his eyes with a few tears

“It’ll be my pleasure” Liam said with a big smile and he pushed hard into the blonde boy

“FUCK!” Niall moaned feeling his walls get stretched by Liam’s cock

“Mmmmm so warm” Liam spanked Niall again “How does it feel slut?”

Niall took a few deep breaths still getting used to the cock inside, he turned his head and smiled with pure bliss

“It feels so good daddy” Niall smiled, cum still dripping from his mouth

“Come here slut” Liam pulled Niall’s hair and kissed him

Niall let the older boy explore his mouth, he felt Liam’s tongue take some of his own cum into his mouth and Niall answered the kiss, it wasn’t like the one they gave each other when Simon ordered them to kiss, this was different. This was so much better.

“Daddy please move” Niall said after they broke the kiss

Liam nodded and pulled his cock out until just the head was inside and he moved forward hard pushing himself all the way in

“Fuck yes!” Niall moaned feeling Liam brush his cock against his prostate, his head felt dizzy, he knew he wasn’t going to last too much

“Damn!” Liam moaned, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat “If I knew you were such a little slut I would have done this sooner”

Liam started to fuck Niall hard and fast, he made sure to rub Niall’s prostate earning louder moans each time

“Fuck daddy! I’m so close!” Niall moaned, throwing his head between his arms

“Cu m slut, I want you to come from my cock and only my cock” Liam ordered fucking him harder “if you dare to touch yourself I’ll pull out did you understand?”

“Yes daddy!” Niall moaned, for a moment they didn’t talk, the room filled only with the sound of skin slapping against skin “Daddy I’m gonna cum!” Niall moaned throwing his head back and feeling his cock shoot 1,2 and 3 streams of warm cum on the mattress and the sheets.

Liam kept pounding hard into Niall, his own orgasm coming closer, he felt the inner walls of his friend tense from the orgasm

“I’m close babe” Liam said, his eyes closed, both of his hands gripping on Niall’s hip “Where do you want me to cum?”

“Come inside me daddy!” NIall said excited “Fill me up with your cum daddy!”

“Oh shit I’m cumming!” Liam said with a hard last trust he emptied his balls inside Niall, he let the orgasm ride his body, he fell on top of Niall shoving them on the mattress, Liam still inside Niall, Niall smiled feeling satisfied and Liam started to kiss his neck

“Damn Ni” Liam said with an after orgasm voice “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff”  
“Neither did I” Niall answered, he kissed Liam and they started to make out

“Come on let’s get cleaned up before the guys get back” Liam said, he pulled himself out and lifted Niall in his arms like a prince

“What will you say to Danielle?” Niall asked on their way to the bathroom

“Fuck Danielle, I found myself someone better” Liam said kissing his blonde friend

***

“Oh shit” Louis moaned in a low voice shooting his cum all over his stomach and the floor, he was looking at Liam and Niall through a crack of the door they forgot to lock, he told Harry and Zayn he felt bad so he could go back home, he had the feeling things were going to turn out the way he planned, he was so surprise to see he was right and he didn’t hesitate to jerk off to this scene in front of him, he was shocked to see how kink they got but that helped him to cum even faster. He took some of his cum and sucked it from his fingers, he smiled satisfied and left the place quickly before being discovered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i can't believe i got more that 50 kudos! thanks a lot! i love your support and i hope you enjoy this, if you did leave more kudos ;) also if you got any suggestions don't be afraid to comment. thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry follows Louis to find out a dirty secret about him  
> Liam and Niall get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry that i did not update in a long time, i was so busy with college and well i had like 3 weeks of vacation and honestly I totally forgot about writing (I promise it won't happen again) and I was surprised by the number of hits and kudos! thanks to all of you for reading this and I'm even more grateful to those who leave kudos! I'll upload pretty soon, maybe tomorrow or the weekend, thanks again and remember to leave kudos or comments to point out any mistake i made

“Oh what a nice day” Zayn took a deep breath of fresh air “It’s so nice to have some free time”

“Yes it is” Harry smiled looking at the people on the park, these was one of their free days, they wore sunglasses and caps to hide themselves, it was nice to be able to sit on a bench and relax with no fans or paparazzi.  A few steps away from them there was a cute family playing with a freebee and made him feel a little homesick “Wish that Niall and Liam were here”

Zayn nodded slowly

“Yeah, don’t you think they’re acting kinda strange since last week?” the black haired boy asked

Harry made some memory and indeed, Niall and Liam spent a lot of time together since last week, they shared some strange looks and Niall usually blushed when Liam came closer to him. For a sec Harry wondered why they were acting like that, maybe Niall had a crush on Liam or something.

“Yes they have, why you think they’re acting like that?” the curly haired boy asked

“Hard to say, I mean” he leaned closer to harry and whispered “after Simon made us do…that thing before the interview I guess Niall kinda felt guilty”

“Makes some sense I guess” Harry shook his head and decided to leave the topic for some other time

“Hey guys” Louis walked slowly to them with 3 sodas, he handed them over and took a seat in the middle of both guys “So, what are we talking about?” he asked taking a sip of his can

“We were talking about Niall and Liam, we think they are acting strange” Zayn answered

Louis choked on his soda and spilled most of it, he started to cough wildly, almost like he was laughing

“Lou you ok?” Harry asked concerned

“Ye..yes” he said, a grin on his face, the kind of grin Harry knew perfectly, It was the one Louis always had when he knew something

“Are you sure?” Harry leaned closer to him “Is there something you want to tell us?”

Louis turned to see the other guy, a bright smile on his face, he looked at Harry straight to his eyes

“No” he smiled “Is there something you want to tell us?”

“No” Harry answered trying to sound intimidating

“Good then” Louis looked at Harry’s lips “I suggest you move your face cause you are so close to me and your lips look so tempting”

Harry shook his head and turned away, Zayn rolled his eyes

“Omg you two sound like a total couple” he said annoyed “No wonder why people make a lot of Larry stuff”

Louis laughed and surrounded harry with his right arm

“What can I say, I just can’t resist this little curly boy over here” he said rubbing Harry’s left cheek

“Stop it” Harry said, his face blushed and trying to look angry

“You know you love it” Louis looked at his watch “Oh look at the time, sorry guys I gotta go do some stuff” he stood up of the bench

“What stuff?” Zayn asked

“The kind of stuff that’s not of your business” he rubbed Zayn spiky hair “Now if you excuse me” he waved at them and the 2 guys saw him leave

Harry looked at Louis, he’s been acting strange too, every time they had a free afternoon Louis suddenly left exactly at 4, he felt curious to see what Louis was up to.

“You know..i also want to do some stuff too” Harry stood up quickly still following Louis with his stare

“Whatever Styles, I won’t even ask” Zayn rolled his eyes “I guess it will always be me myself and I”

***

Harry started to walk slowly behind Louis making sure to keep him on his visual range but at a considerable distance, he had been hiding behind some stuff anytime he felt Louis was about to turn around. They walked a few blocks away from the park, he knew the neighborhood, it was mostly full of bars and clubs but it was so early and Harry couldn’t imagine why Louis was there. Then Louis got inside a bar with a sign that said “BIG JOHN’S”, Harry waited a couple of minutes and got inside the bar. It wasn’t as empty as harry expected, there was a good amount of men and young guys, Harry looked around looking for Louis, he found it right before he saw him go inside the men’s bathroom.

“Great, I thought this was gonna be more interesting” Harry said to himself, he looked around and took a sit on a stall with a good view so he made sure to see when Louis got out.

***

Louis looked around the bathroom checking if the stall was already occupied, he smiled when he saw it was empty

“Nice” he said, he opened the stall door and locked it, he took a seat on the toiled waiting for someone to come in.  A few second later he heard the door swing open a few steps come closer as someone got into the stall next to his, he heard a zip sound, he smiled looking at the glory hole he’s been using a few days ago. A big black cock was shoved in and he licked his lips, time to work.

***

Harry looked at his phone, it was already 5 o’clock, he didn’t know what Louis was doing in there, after Louis came in, a black guy went inside and 8 minutes later the guy went out but no sight of Louis. Not only that, after him 3 guys went inside and they were already out, what the hell was Louis doing there? .A few dirty ideas came into his mind but he quickly shoved them away, Louis wouldn’t be capable of that, right?. They all knew Louis was gay. I mean, it was pretty obvious and of course neither Harry nor the lads was gay, they only did what they did because Simon made them do it. But Harry felt a little dizzy inside; there was something no one knew, sometimes, he enjoyed when Simon played with them.

He drank his whole glass of coke and decided he was gonna find out what Louis was doing, he walked straight to the bathroom, he was about to push the door open when a redhead guy was just heading out

“Hey” the guy smiled at Harry “just a little advice, he likes to be gagged” they guy palmed Harry on the back and left

Harry stood froze there for a moment, what did he just said? No way, there was no way that Louis was doing what he was doing. He went inside the men’s bathroom; it was a little dirty like any bar’s bath but it was clean if you compared it to other places. There were 3 urinals, 2 sinks, a few mirrors, and only 2 stalls, he looked around and his eyes went wide open the second he saw Louis shoes on one of the stalls.

No way

There it was, Harry didn’t need to enter to know what Louis was doing there. But, he didn’t know why his feet walked into the other stall and closed the door. There it was dirty toiled, some toilet paper and a glory hole.  He looked at the glory hole, still not believing it, was Louis into this kind of stuff? Did he also enjoyed being used by Simon?”.

“You there?” Louis voice took his back to reality

Harry’s heart stopped beating for a moment not knowing what to do, if he talked Louis was obviously going to recognize him. He heard Louis laugh a little

“Are you one of those shy ones?” he heard him say “Here, let me help you” Harry saw Louis lips in the glory hole, they looked red and big from sucking, Harry watched them tempted. “c’mon, there are other waiting”

Harry didn’t know why he undid his zipper, and Harry didn’t know why he took his cock out and rubbed it on Louis lips, but the second Louis licked the head of his cock he stopped caring.

“mmmm so good” Louis said from the other side, he ran his tongue all around Harry cock head pushing his tongue inside his foreskin “Could you shove your cock into the glory hole? That way I can work better and more comfortable”

Harry did as he was told, he couldn’t see his cock anymore, he felt Louis’s warm hand take hold of his cock and slowly pump it from the base to the head, it was a slow but pleasurable motion, harry bit his lip trying to hold a moan.

“Fuck” Louis said, he worked on Harry’s cock and started to lick it “I gotta say, your cock is one of the best I’ve had” Harry almost thanked him but kept shut “I see, so you’re a silent one, is ok, as long as you’re hard”

Harry threw his head back when he felt Louis lips wrap around his cock and slowly swallow his whole length

 “Oh fuck” Harry slowly whispered

“MMM” Louis pushed his head u and down, his mouth wrapped and tongue rolling inside, from the few times Simon made them fuck each other Harry knew Louis was skilled when it came to blowjobs.

Harry lifted his t-shirt suddenly feeling too hot. He grabbed the stall wall from above and started to move his hips pushing them into Louis’s mouth, on one opportunity he felt Louis gag on his cock.

“Fuck!” Louis moaned “I guess you’re not that shy now” he swallowed him again and Harry continued to fuck Louis mouth.

Harry couldn’t control his moans anymore; Louis swallowed him so good, his mouth felt glorious. He didn’t hesitate remembering what the redhead said to him before, he made sure to push his cock hard into Louis’s mouth, the boy gagged a few times but didn’t stop him from doing his job. Harry started to feel that warm feeling build from his stomach, he knew he was going to come.

“I..aghm aghm” Harry tried to talk more deeply “I’m gonna cum soon”

Louis took Harry’s cock out of his mouth for a second to speak

“Cum on my mouth” Louis started to pump Harry with his hand fast and hard, he only took the head inside his mouth preparing himself for the shoot

“Oh fuck, oh, oh here it comes!” Harry’s knuckles went wide from how hard harry was gripping into the stall wall as he soot his load inside Louis mouth, he threw his head back letting the feeling take over his whole body.

Louis swallowed all the cum like a pro, Harry felt his tongue lick all over the sensitive head, Harry just came but he was still hard.

“So, I guess you’re not done yet” Harry heard the sound of pants dropping, he felt Louis both hands take hold of his cock and Harry moaned loudly when he felt his cock being inserted inside Louis

“Shit!” Harry said, he felt Louis walls surround his sensitive cock, this felt so good.

“Oh yess!” Louis moaned “I usually do only blowjobs but I had to have this cock inside me” he finished from the other side.

Harry’s breathing was fast, his heart beating so loud, he couldn’t control his mind anymore, he felt Louis push himself back into Harry’s cock until he was balls deep into him. Then he slowly moved forward until the only the head was inside and pushed himself back into it hard.

Harry moaned every time Louis repeated the action, he could hear Louis butt checks slam against the stall wall, for a moment Harry imagined them and the only thing he wanted to do was go to the other stall and hold Louis hips while he fucked the shit out of him. But sadly he could only hold harder onto the wall as he let Louis do all the work.

“Oh fuck you’re so big! I love it!” Louis moaned rocking back and forward

“Oh you’re so tight!” Harry moaned with his fake voice

Harry started to move his hips at the same time Louis did shoving his cock harder and deeper into him, he was so horny, his mind not worrying about the fact they were being so loud and that anyone could just go inside the bathroom and catch them.

“I’m close!” Louis moaned, the divider moving and Harry thought for a sec that it was going to break

“Me too” Harry moaned, he felt Louis rock his hips faster and harder chasing his orgasm, suddenly he heard Louis scream

“OH FUCK I’M CUMMING!” the walls that surrounded Harry’s cock tightened even more throwing Harry over the edge shooting inside Louis.

“OH FUCK LOUIS!” Harry screamed no longer hiding his real voice

After a few minutes Harry just realized what he just did, his cock was no longer inside Louis, harry moved away from the glory hole, his cock no longer hard but still dripping some of his cum on the floor. There was a moment of silence, he wasn’t sure if Louis recognized his voice and scared to do the minimum sound

“Styles?” Louis voice sounded surprised “Is it you, Harry?”

Harry’s heart stopped; he quickly put on his pants again not caring about messing his underwear and just ran from the stall and from the bar, leaving a naked and happy Louis alone there.

***

 

“You think the guys know about us?” Niall asked Liam, the stayed at home while the lads enjoyed a nice afternoon in the park

“Maybe, you haven’t been so discreet” Liam answered

“I know…I’m sorry” the blonde said ashamed

“Don’t worry, now, let’s stop talking about them and start riding me” Liam ordered, they were both on Liam’s room, he laid on his bed, both hands on Niall’s hip while the blonde sited on top impaling himself on Liam’s big cock

Niall started to slowly rock his hips feeling Liam rub his prostate, Niall moaned moving his hips faster and faster

“Fuck Ni you’re so good” Liam moaned as he spanked Niall left cheek sending shivers on the blonde boy.

“Fuck Liam, do it again” Niall said still rolling his hips when the second hit came

They were so focused they didn’t hear when the door opened

“Hey guys so guess who got bailed……..” Zayn started to say coming inside the room seeing the scene in front of him shocked

Niall’s eyes were open wide, his face red as an apple and Liam only looked at his mate not knowing what to do. Fuck they just got screwed.

“Zayn this is not what it looks like” Liam started to say, his voice low and so nervous, it didn’t sound like him at all

“Yes zayn let us explain” Niall started to talk to, he sounded like he was just about to cry

Zayn, who just stood there in silence lifted his hand to made them go silent

“Guys, stop, it’s pretty obvious what’s going on here” He said, Liam closed his eyes and Niall almost on the edge of crying “I only have one question….mind if I join?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has an offer for Louis  
> Zayn, Liam and Niall get more closer

The bathroom is completely alone when Louis goes out of the stall, he still feels his ass sore and his mouth still has the taste of the gorgeous cock he just had. At first he enjoyed the strangers cock, but just when he came he was 90% sure it was Harry on the other side of the wall, he liked his lips and left the bathroom, he waved the owner and went outside, he looked around the street to see if he could find Harry but he was nowhere to be seen, why was he acting so shy? He just fucked him. His phone buzzed and for a second he thought it would be Harry but it was a call from OLD BAG.

“What do you want Simon?” Louis ask answering his phone

“Hey Louis” Simon said on the other side “Listen, I want you to come to me office, there is something I need to talk to you”

“Why won’t you just tell me you want to fuck me?” Louis rolled his eyes; he saw Simon just as another cock he had to take up his ass and he was pretty sure Simon only looked at them as a group of boys he could fuck anytime.

“Just come by my office” And with that Simon hung up

Louis rolled his eyes called a cab and hopped in

“To syco records please” He said to the driver, a 30 year old man, he was well built and had his good attributes, he looked for his wallet on his pockets and realized he forgot it at home “Shit I forgot my wallet”

“You what?” the man said looking at Louis from the mirror “How the hell are you gonna pay then?”

Louis licked his lips, he moved closer to the driver’s seat and started to undo his belt

“What the heck are you doing?!” the driver asked not moving his eyes from the road or his hands of the driving wheel

“Shhhh” Louis leaned and whispered in the man’s ear “I’m just paying for your service” his hand already underneath the pants and rubbing the big bulge “Mmmm seems like you’re well packaged, my lucky day”

Louis started to slowly pump the hot and pulsing cock he just met not caring if anyone outside could see them

“Damn kid” the man tried to focus on the road but the hand felt good “You’re gonna need to do more than just a handjob to pay the ride”

A devilish smile crossed Louis face

“I was hoping you would say that” Louis opened his mouth and went down on him, trying to figure out why the hell Simon wanted to see him this time.

**

 “Wha-what did you just say?” Niall asked, no longer paying attention to the cock inside him, he only heard the echoes of what Zayn just asked

Zayn smiled, just the asshole he was, he smirked and looked straight into Niall’s blue eyes sending shivers on the blonde’s back

“You heard me, can I join?” he asked again

Niall’s eyes went down to see Liam, he wasn’t surprised to see that his friend was also confused and didn’t know what to do, they looked at each other for a few seconds, he felt Liam’s cock get softer every second that passed, finally, seeing that Niall wasn’t gonna be the one to answer Liam spoke

“Well..” he looked at Zayn and then he looked at Niall, he cleared his throath “I don’t have any problem with it, I mean, if Niall is ok with it…”

Both guys looked to Niall who just became as red as a tomato, he looked at Zayn, he had to admit he usually jerked off sometimes thinking about Zayn, and besides,  without Louis and Harry he could have them both without other distractions.

“Sure Zayn” Niall said smiling, he looked at Liam again and moved his hips to get his friend fully hard again

“Fuck, finally, I thought I was going to have to leave” he said taking off his clothes displaying a fully hard cock, he walked over to them

“Oh fuck!” Liam moaned feeling his cock grow hard again inside Niall, both hands back on his hips. He had his eyes closed but he suddenly opened when he felt a poke on his cheek, he turned to see Zayn hard cock leaking

“C’mon Li, I know you’re the est top of us but you also give some good blowjobs” Zayn asked rubbing the head of his cock on Liam’s cheek

Niall got aroused by the thought of Liam sucking Zayn right in front of him, he leaned down on him, his face a few centimeters away from Liam’s

“C’mon Liam, let’s show Zayn how good we ae together” he whispered, Niall looked at Zayn and nodded, Zayn took the hint and shoved his cock right between the 2 mouths

“Oooohh yes!” Zayn moaned, his cock getting kissed, licked and sucked from both sides, Liam scratchy tongue on one side while Niall’s soft pink lips worked the other. “Damn you 2 are one hell of a team”

“You haven’t seen anything” Niall said moving to the head of Zayn’s cock and starting to swallow his length

“Oh god” Zayn grabbed a few of Niall’s blonde hair and didn’t hesitate to push his cock further into his mouth “Don’t be mean Liam, if you’re not gonna suck fuck him hard”

Liam laughed and obeyed starting to slam his hips in a quick hard motion rubbing Niall prostate every time.

“Mmmhhnn!” Niall moaned, tears appeared from chocking, he felt Liam big cock stretch him out, he loved to get something up his ass, but nothing ever fulfill him the way Liam’s cock did.

“Fuck! Keep doing that! He freaking loves it!” Zayn said keeping Niall chocking on his cock, each moan sent vibrating waves into Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck he is so tight” Liam moaned, he looked up to see Niall’s fully swallow Zayn, for a brief moment Liam saw his friend’s throat move along with Zayn’s trust “Damn this is so hot”

“Now get ready” Zayn took his cock out of Niall’s mouth, a little trail of pre cum and saliva locking them, Zayn took Niall by his cheek and kissed him swallowing a little bit of himself.

After he broke the kiss he slapped one of Niall’s cheeks earning a scream of both pain and pleasure from him. He was good at reading people and thanks to Simon and his explicit activities he was sure Niall loved to be fucked hard and Liam loved manhandling, it was pretty obvious why those 2 ended up fucking.

He walked and stayed behind Niall, he could see Liam’s cock go in and out of his ass, he was dying to taste it but not this time, he had better plans. He lay down between Liam’s legs; he ran a hand on his ass, not as big as Niall’s but still good.

Liam body jerked off from the sudden touch on his ass, Zayn knew he wasn’t used to bottom but what the hell.

“Zayn?” Liam asked “what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry” Zayn answered, his face now on Niall’s shoulder “You like it” he said pushing a finger inside Liam

“Ugh!” Liam complained, he felt Zayn’s middle finger go past the muscle ring and now moving around his insides, it hurt a little bit, but of course, after what Simon did to him he’s had it worst.

“Ni” Zayn whispered on the blonde’s ear, his friend kept bouncing on Liam’s cock enjoying every second of it, his cheeks were red and his cock couldn’t stop leaking pre cum on his stomach every time he bounced “Why don’t you help Liam so he doesn’t feel bad while I prep him”

Niall looked at Zayn, his eyes were dizzy and lost, completely submerged in desire, he couldn’t talk so he just nodded, his tongue out like a dog and his moan got even harder went he started to go all the way up until only the head of Liam’s cock was inside him and slam back all down.

“Oh shit!” Liam moaned, he could feel Niall’s walls surround him and now Zayn took the chance to push 2 fingers inside scissoring him

“Oh yes! Liam! Liam! Fuck yes make me your fuck toy!” Niall moaned, he no longer cared if Zayn saw this side of him, he only cared about the cock inside of him

“Well, well, well” Zayn laughed, he grabbed both of Niall’s nipples and started to pinch them “Who would have thought that the cutie pie of the group was such a cockslut”

Niall threw his head back on Zayn’s shoulder, he felt his orgasm starting to build up

“Don’t! don’t say that stuff!” Niall moaned

“But it’s the truth” Zayn ran a hand down onto Niall’s cock and started to pump it fast knowing he was getting close “Such a cockslut” he licked Niall’s earlobe and he smiled when Niall finally gave in with a scream of pleasure shooting all over himself, Liam and his hand.

Zayn pumped Niall a few times collecting some of his cum and them offered it to Niall who happily licked it tasting the sweet taste of his cum

“Good right?” Zayn asked after tasting himself some of the cum too, he looked down and laughed “Damn look at this, he is still hard, and Liam you haven’t come yet so why don’t you keep fucking him?”

“No need to be asked twice” he said moving himself again since Niall was still riding his orgasm

“Now, prepare for the real deal” Zayn aligned his cock with Liam hole and pushed himself not caring too much about hurting him

“FUCK! Zayn it hurts!” Liam said closing his eyes feeling the burn but at the same time the pleasure of his cock on Niall

“Oh, so you get to fuck the brains out of Niall but you can’t take it?” Zayn asked starting to rock his hips fast into him at the same time he push back from Niall

“Fuck boys” Niall said “I-I can feel Zayn push into you” he said kissing Liam “Oh so good”

“Look, seems like you’re linking it right Liam?” Zayn asked “Answer me” he said after a hard trust when he got no response

“Yes!” Liam moaned, he started to feel good after Zayn rubbed his prostate, he had a lot of stamina but this was too much, being fucked and fucking

The room was filled with complete lust, the 3 boys made a moaning mess on the bed not caring about anything but to get release, the sound of skin on skin, their sweat bodies and   the desire filling their minds, they fucked before, by Simon commands but this time was different, they did it because they wanted it.

“G-Guys I-I’m gon-gonna, oh fuck!” Niall moaned, his hips getting tired of riding Liam

“I’m gonna cum too” Liam said, his hips slamming between Niall’s ass and going back into Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck! I’ll cum too!” Zayn added

The 3 guys kept fucking each other till one after another shoot their loads, Zayn inside of Liam, Liam inside of Niall, and Niall shooting again all over them.

All started to breath heavily as they recovered from their orgasm, after shooting they just laid down beside each other

“So…can we do this more often?” Niall asked

Zayn looked at him smiling

“Of course we can, but only if Liam agrees” he answered

“After that of course we will do this again” Liam said happily

“I’m glad you caught us” Niall said to the raven haired boy

“Yeah, I’m glad too” he said right before falling asleep between both guys

**

“Oh fuck!” the driver said shooting inside Louis’s mouth, the black taxi parked in front of Syco Records Building, Louis licked his lips swallowed the cum and smiled

“Thanks for the ride!” he said getting of the car, he started walking to the building but stopped when his wallet fell from his pants “Oh! So I did have my wallet after all” he said smiling

He smiled at the guards and walked straight into Simon’s office. Most of the male workers here fucked him already so he was used to being greeted by many of them, maybe he could get fucked before leaving this place

“Louis finally” Simon said, he sat on his black chair in front of his desk of his office

“Cut the crap, Will you fuck me here or we will be going somewhere?” Louis asked, Simon just laughed, he grabbed his laptop and turned it around

“Well, that sounds like a really good idea, but, I wanted to show you something” the man said, Louis sat in front of the laptop and his cock got hard immediately

There, in the monitor a video of Zayn, Liam and Niall fucking each other on Liam’s bedroom, shit.

“Fuck” Louis laughed, who would have thought

“I know they are hot” Simon smiled pleased “But I’m surprised that you don’t seem to amazed to find out that I have cameras on the house”

“Oh come on” Louis laughed “I knew since the first day, I mean, a teddy bear with a 1D t-shirt on each bedroom, I’m not as stupid, in fact I like to give you some shows”

This time Simon was the one to laugh

“As confident as always Louis” he stated

“But why are you showing me this?” Louis said “I mean, I’m not complaining, in fact I wish I had a copy of this but I don’t see the point”

“You see, I’ve been recording each one of you since the day you moved, and well I kinda have a few videos that I use to gain some investors”

“I see, so?”

“They like it, a lot, your videos are sold at really high prices, of course, I make sure to sell them to discreet people who won’t leak them so it doesn’t affect your career” Simon looked at Louis “I know for a fact that you made a plot to get Liam and Niall together, so, I want you to use the same skill to get them all fucking each other including you and Harry”

“I just don’t understand, If you wanted to you could get all of us fucking each other like always, why is this?” he said pointing to the laptop “different from what you do to us?”

“It is different” Simon said “If you see the video you would see that those boys are doing that because they want to, they want to fuck each other, the passion is real, everything there is real, and anyone who sees the video can see that” Louis looked over at the video again, Simon was right, this looked more hotter, more passionate than all those times Simon ordered to fuck each other, this was real lust.

“I see the point” Louis said “So you want me to do this so we can get more investors?”

“Exactly Louis, that’s why you’re my favorite one”

“And what do I win?” he asked to the old man who just smiled

“I think we both know that getting fucked by all your friends is the real price here, am I right?”

Louis stood up his chair, a grin on his face

“Oh Simon, you know me so well” he said “I won’t tell them any of this for obvious reasons, but I want every copy of any video you have and from the ones that will happen later”

“It’s a deal” Simon said

“Good, now, are we going to fuck or what?” Louis asked

Simon stood up his chair, his pant already undone and his hard cock showing

“Oh Louis, you know me so well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I know it's been a long time since I updated but I'm back, college is driving me nuts but now i'm on a little break so i'll start writting again
> 
> As always, i apologize for anny grammar mistakes, and please, if you see any mistake tell me so i can fix it. Hope you liked this chapter and i have a LOT prepared for the ones to come!
> 
> Leave some kudos if you liked it! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis kinda confronts Harry about what happened at the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is more about plot than porn, but anyway there's some stuff here   
> Leave some kudos or comments if you liked it or with some ideas!

“This can’t be, this can’t be true, please tell me it’s not true”

Harry walked around the city with a hand on his head, the last 30 minutes on a constant replay inside his head. He couldn’t believe it, he tried to think why Louis would be on a stall sucking cocks, maybe It was one of Simon assignments, yeah that must be it. There was no other reason, Louis was straight, he was dating that girl, Eleanor, and they were happy, right?

His phone buzzed on his pocket

INCOMING CALL- Louis

Harry looked at his phone in horror, he hanged up as soon as he could, and he couldn’t talk to him right now. The fact that affected him the most was the on where he knew his friend was the one on the other side of the stall but he still enjoyed fucking him.

He looked at the clock, it was still early, he didn’t want to confront Louis and he wasn’t prepared. He decided it would be the best to spend his day on the streets and wait till it was late enough to return to the house.

**

“Well that’s strange?” Louis said o himself, Harry always answered his phone

“Are seriously over your phone right now?” a male voice from behind said

“Shut up keep doing what you’re doing, you know I love how your tongue feels”

They were in the copy’s room, Louis had a few, well more like a lot of fuck buddies here in Syco, and one of his favorites was Cody, aka the copy guy, he had this amazing skill at rimjobs and a cock that rubbed his prostate every time. He was lucky enough to find him on his way out, now Louis was on top of one of the copy machines, his legs spread open and Cody in between licking all he could of Louis ass.

“Oh yeah, just like that” Louis kept pushing himself back at Cody, the blonde raised one hand and started to spank Louis hard. His cheeks getting red but the boy loved every second of pain.

“Do you this?” Cody asked “do you like being treated like the slut you are?” he spanked Louis

“Agh! Yes!” another round of spanks released on his red cheeks “Stop teasing! Give it to me!”

Cody stood up, his 9 and a half inch cock erected and coated in pre-cum he aligned himself with the hungry hole in front and started to rub his head, slowly knowing that Louis would get desperate

“Cody do it!” Louis cried in agony “Just do it! Push it all the way in! take my ass like it AH!”

He was interrupted when Cody quickly pushed himself all the way in. Louis walls surrounded his cock getting it warm

“Oh fuck!” Cody moaned, he leaned over getting all his weight on Louis back pushing Louis on the copy machine “As tight as always, but” he came closer to Louis enough to whisper on his ear “I can feel you’ve been used recently”

Cody started to move, the cum Simon just dumped inside him moving along getting his insides wet and warm

“It was Simon right?” Cody asked, his tongue playing with Louis earlobe “You like being that old man cum dump?”

His trust started to gain speed, Louis’s cock rubbing on the glass below him getting it coated with pre-cum

“Yes! Yeah I like being treated like that!” Louis moaned, he was sure he was blushing

“Then I’ll treat you like the slut you are!”

Cody’s strong hands grabbed Louis by his hips and suddenly started to move his hips faster and harder. Surprised by the sudden strength Louis grabbed himself on the first thing he had, without seeing he pushed the copy button starting the machine

“What the fuck!?” Cody asked angry, he looked at the machine and spanked Louis with a lot of force “You slut! You turned on the machine! You know how much paper this will cost me!?”

Louis couldn’t answer; he was too focused on the cock going inside and out of him.

“Fuck this, I might as well make this worth it” Cody grabbed Louis by his hair and pushed his face down on the glass, he pushed himself onto Louis making sure his body was pressed on the glass

Louis could see the light scanning his body and face, his whole body being pressed down onto it, Cody was trusting hard rubbing his prostate and Simon’s cum started to leak a bit out of his ass.

“Cody?” a female voice said from outside the room “Cody you there?”

“Fuck” Cody whispered “Ye-yeah I’m here” he kept fucking Louis but he reduced his speed so it couldn’t be heard from behind

“The guys are going to eat some pizza on our break? Want to come?”

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute”

“By the way, did you see Louis? He surely got screwed up by Simon again”

“Yeah!” Cody’s hip started to gain speed again “I bet he enjoys having a cock a lot, I’ll meet you the second I’m done here”

“Ok, see you”

“That was close” Cody said moaning after he was sure there was no one outside

“Ah fuck!” Louis kept moaning, the truth was the Idea of getting caught just got him more aroused

“That was Kyle” Cody said while fucking Louis “he started working here and guess what? He already knows how much of a cock slut you are”

“Co-cody” Louis said between moans “I’m getting close”

With on hand Cody took hold of Louis’s wet cock and started to pump it while the other hand grabbed Louis by his chin getting his face in front of his to kiss him

“No, no kisses” Louis said turning his face away

Cody laughed

“The slut doesn’t like to kiss, fine then” he started to motion his trusts with his hand on Louis cock “Maybe one day I could invite Kyle and the guys” he laughed, getting close too

“It could be fun, all the guys with you in the middle, filling every hole of yours with cum!”

“AH! CODY I’M CUMMING!” Louis moaned, his cock shooting his load in Cody’s hand and some dropping into the glass of the copy machine, his own insides tightening on Cody’s cock

“Shit I’m gonna cum too!” Said Cody and with a final trust he shoot his load inside Louis mixing itself with Simon’s. “Ahhhhh” Cody said finally feeling relieved “That was good” he waited for a while, Louis below him laughing

“Yes it was” Louis felt Cody’s cock get softer until it slipped out of him, a little trail of cum dropping on his leg.

Cody walked around a grabbed a few papers on the machine, he looked at them and licked his lips

“Well, this is a waste of paper but I’ll think I’m gonna keep a few of these” he handed a few of this to Louis, the papers had Louis full naked front.

“Can you give me a few?” he asked to Cody

“Of course, be my guest” Cody took a few of them and went outside the room leaving Louis alone

Louis looked around the room; he had an idea for those photos. He took a few of them and walked outside not bothering to wash the cum off the copy machine.

**

It was around 11 pm when Harry got back home. He had a few missing calls from his 4 mates but he replied with a text saying it was all ok and that he had to do a few stuff

The house was completely dark when he got in, he let out the air inside relieved. He walked to his room trying not to make too much noise, he walker in front of the guys room’s, he was glad none of them waited awake for him.

When he got into his room he closed the door relieved, he was scared to face Louis right now. He almost screamed when his lamp turned on and he saw Louis sitting on his bed

“Lo-Louis” Harry finally managed to said “What are you doing here?” he didn’t even look at his friend, he looked at the ceiling or his foot never really facing him

“I was worried about you” Louis stood up the bed and walked in front of him “The others said you were out”

“Yes I was” Harry said, Louis sttod in front of him smiling

“So, did you enjoy this evening?” Louis asked “Zayn said you left him on the park to go for a walk”

“Oh that” Harry’s forehead started to sweat and for a brief moment he thought Louis knew “Yeah, I went to the mall to see if I could find something new to wear”

“Did you?”

“No” Harry swallowed hard “And you? Where did you go?”

Louis smiled, the kind of smile a villain has when he knows he has won the game

“I went to visit some friends, maybe someday I’ll bring you along too”

Harry finally looked at Louis, both guys stared at each other for a while. Harry’s cock started to get a little hard by the memory of what happened

“Anyway, it’s late, I’ll leave, good night Hazza” he said leaving the room

Harry didn’t knew he was breathing until he felt the need to take a deep breath of air. The second Louis left Harry’s mind went crazy, did he know? Didn’t he know? Was he pretending? He wasn’t sure. Harry took of his clothes ready to sleep in his underwear, the second his head fell on the pillow he heard a strange sounds, he got up turned on the light and moved his pillow. A white paper underneath it, he took it and his eyes widened.

It was a picture of Louis, he was completely naked and his cock was dripping with a little bit of cum, only half of his was could be seen, but Harry was completely sure it was his friend. He looked at the door, what did this mean?. He felt a little bit guilty when his cock started to get hard, but it was something he couldn’t control.

He looked at the picture again, he has seen his friend naked but this time he looked at it in a different way, he didn’t know when did he get out of his boxers or when did he start to jerk off, but the second he realized he couldn’t stop.

His right hand started to slowly pump his cock, the foreskin going up and down. He looked at the picture and all the memories came back to him, he let go of the picture and with his now free hand he played with one of his nipples. He bit his lips to hold a moan, he was so ashamed but at the same time if felt so good.

His breath got heavier, with each stroke he got closer to release and he knew it, he kept jerking off, his left hand moved over to his ass. He wasn’t used to play with it but this could be an exception. His finger started to circle his ass, his hand getting faster on his cock until he finally took the strength to push his finger inside.

It burned a bit to do it without lube but a few seconds later he started to look for his prostate

“Oh shit!” he moaned the second his finger found what he was looking for.

His started to finger himself, his ass feeling warm around his finger, he closed his eyes, a few moans escaping his mouth not being able to hold them anymore.

“Louis, Louis, oh fuck” Harry moaned, his cock starting to leak pre-cum like it was piss. His heart beating on his chest at a great speed. 

“Oh fuck,oh fuck, oh fuck!” his finger going inside and out at the same time he jerked off “Oh fuck!!” he screamed as he shoot his load all over his stomach and chest. He took a few minutes to recover himself, he grabbed a towel he had on his closet and cleaned himself up until he finally decided to sleep.

On the other room, Louis also came down from his own orgasm, a dildo on his ass and his chest full of cum, his laptop right in front of him playing what just happened on the other room, he smiled knowing that this was going to be so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :p i wonder what will Louis do with Harry?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the doctor   
> Liam and Zayn have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter! leave some kudos and comments, they are both appreciated! :3

The waiting room was more quiet than usual. Niall looked at his pals. Zayn and Liam we’re both watching TV too focused on a football game. Harry read one of the magazines, it didn’t seem to old but Niall never seemed to like that kind of stuff, Louis on the other hand just looked at the ceiling, his leg moved a bit closer to Harry’s and the second they touched Harry almost jumped on his chair.

Niall wondered what might be happening. This was their monthly medical check, like always, Simon called the doctor to get rid of all the appointments of that morning so he could check on the lads without any fans wandering around.

They got here 30 minutes ago but to Niall it felt like almost 100 years of boredom. The secretary said the doctor had a meeting with Simon before he arrived so he would be a little late, but this was ridiculous, Niall had lots of things to do, like eat, sleep, and maybe another session of fucking with Liam, or with Zayn who recently found out that Niall and Liam fucked just for pleasure.

The principal door opened, all 5 lads turned to see Dr. James come in.

“Good morning Jules” he said to his secretary “Boys” all boys said hi

Dr. James was their private doctor, he had his own place but he agreed with Simon to do a monthly check on the boys.

“Ok, first of all I’m gonna go with” he said reading a few papers on a table “Niall”

Niall turned, standing up of the chair, he stretched himself, he was tired but thank god he was going to be the first, that way he could at least sleep when he got out.

Niall followed Dr James to the already familiar room, the bed on the middle of the room already cleaned and sterilized, the closet with the few white coats or uniforms in case something happened, and the table with the tools and other stuff. Niall looked to the picture hanged, a kitten on a tree about to fall with the letters “Keep Hanging On”. Niall sat on the bed while the doctor walked to his filer and took Niall’s archive.

“Ok, Niall, tell me, how are you feeling?” He asked reading the file

“I’ve been good, I’ve been doing some exercise, I eat a lot, like you said I’m trying to reduce the amount of pizza and burgers, and I feel good” he said proudly

“Ok, so, take of your shirt so I can check out your breathing”  Dr James said

Niall took his shirt off and threw it on the bed, Dr James took his stethoscope out and started to move it around Niall’s chest and back, he moved it around commanding Niall to breath in and out.

“Ok, it seems alright” the doctor walked around and stood in front of Niall “Now, open up your mouth” Niall obeyed, he could see the doctor took a lamp to see better “How’s your voice? All goo when you sing?”

“Yes” Niall answered with his tongue out

“Ok” the doctor turned back to the door and locked it “So, this time we’re checking one more thing”

“What thing?” Niall asked

“We’re doing a prostate exam” The doctor said

“What?” Niall asked surprised “We’ve never done it before”

“I know” the doctor took a chair and putted it in front of the bed “But you guys are old enough and I need to do it”

Niall hesitated for a few seconds. He looked at Doctor James, he knew him from a few months from now. He was around his 30’s and he was always kind to them, if he said this had to be done it must be true.

“Ok” Niall said finally convinced

He got down the table and started to take of his pants and trousers while Dr James got the gloves and lube.

Niall laid on the bed completely naked, he looked at his crotch, thank god he shaved, his pale cock with only a few hairs on it. He looked at Doctor James and realized that he was really handsome. No,no,no,no,no he thought. He was about to be checked and the last thing he wanted to was to get hard in front of this man.

He tried to think about non arousing stuff, cats, dogs, waffles, old people. He looked at his cock and he was relieved to see it worked.

“Ok Niall” Doctor James said “here comes the awkward part, turn around and get on fours”

Niall did as he was told, he was pretty sure he blushed the second he felt the cold air hit on his hole.

He looked at his back, the man already had the gloves and was starting to spread lube on his hands.

“Ok Niall, do you know what your prostate is?” he asked

“I think, is something men have inside, right?”

“You could say it that way” the man answered “It’s connected to our penis, and we do this kind of test to check for any signal of prostate cancer” the man pointed the lamp at Niall ass, it was pink and it looked perfect on that pale skin “And some people stimulate it on sexual intercourse”

“Hahaha, I had no idea” Niall lied, of course he knew, he spent most of his shower times shoving a few fingers inside of him.

“Ok, start breathing and relax” Dr James said.

Niall did as he was told, of course he knew how a finger felt, he tried to relax to not get aroused at it. He felt a cold liquid on his entrance, then he felt the latex gloves spread his cheeks, a sudden memory of he and Liam came to his mind, he tried to think of something else, it worked until he felt a finger being pushed inside of him

Niall closed his eyes, the finger went easily past his muscle ring, he already had bigger thing before.

“This is weird” Dr James said

“What’s weird?” Niall asked, his voice almost in a whisper already getting used to the finger inside

“My finger, it went inside to easily” he said, Niall felt the finger start to move in and out, Niall could feel the pleasure and it took him a lot of effort not to moan “It usually takes a little more of time, and my finger slides easily too”

“Tha-that’s weird” Niall said, his eyes closed he bit his lips, the firnger felt good, and he knew if this kept this way he would get hard.

“You know Niall, is completely natural for a guy at your age to experience new stuff” Dr. James said

“Dr James” Niall tried to say

“James” the man interrupted him “Call me James, as I was saying I find it to strange” he moved his finger in and out increasing his speed “could it be that you already done this before?”

“Ugh” Niall finally moaned after the finger rubbed that special spot inside of him

James smiled, his finger rubbing the exact place where Niall’s prostate was.

“There it is” he rubbed his prostate, he was please to see the boys reaction “You didn’t answer me Niall” he said pressing on it

“Oh fuck” Niall moaned, he turned to face the brunette man “I-I’ve never done this”

“Liar, your hard cock says otherwise” James said moving his finger faster earning another moan from the boy “Tell me the truth” he ordered. Niall didn’t answer biting his lips; James pushed a second finger in and started to move them in and out “Answer!”

“Yes I Have!” Niall finally confessed ashamed, he started to moan not caring anymore, the fingers inside of him felt too good, he started to push himself onto the fingers.

“No need to feel ashamed” the man said, he ran his other hand on one of the boy’s ass cheek, his other hand moving inside. “I know from firsthand how good it is to stimulate your prostate, but, I dare to say that it takes more than a few fingers to get me off” he pulled his fingers out and the blonde complained

James stood up his chair, he took of his robe and dropped it on the floor, he arranged his tie and started to undo his pants

Niall got on his back, his legs bucked up to show his now prep entrance to his doctor. His cock already hard and leaking a few drops of pre-cum,

“You look so good like this” James said, his pants already on his knees and a hard 12 inch cock between his legs. The man got on top of Niall, all his weigh on the young boy, he pushed the fingers he used inside Niall’s boy who didn’t hesitate to lick and suck them.

“So good” the man said “So good for me” He moved his legs to get in between the boy’s legs. Their hard cock rubbing, he grabbed his own cock and aligned himself with the hungry entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

“Oh, James” Niall moaned, he felt one hand run through his cheek and turned to meet the man’s lips. He opened his on mouth allowing the entrance of James’s tongue.

“Shit” Niall said after they broke the kiss, he felt James’s strong arms on both sides of him and when the man started to buck his hips he moaned louder

“Fuck, you’re so thigh” James said with his eyes closed a few inches away from Niall’s face. “Mmm baby”

“James!” Niall moaned

“Fuck yeah, say my name” he answered back, his hips gaining speed and strength “I’ve always wanted to fuck you since the first day I met you” he ran a hand on Niall’s chest stopping on his nipples, he took them on his fingers and started to pinch them “You’re so sensitive, I love it”

Niall moaned, the dirty talking always turned him on so much, that why he loved fucking with Liam. And now with his doctor inside of him it was too much

“Fuck yeah!” James moaned “From all the guys you were always my favorite” his face getting closer to Niall’s, he got his mouth close to Niall’s ear so he was sure the boy heard everything he said

“You looked so innocent, so pure” his trust got faster and harder “And your ass, it looked so perfect, I jerked off thinking about it and now I’m gonna fuck the hell out of it”

“Oh fuck! Ooh!” Niall moaned, he didn’t know when but he already came on his stomach, cum running from both sides of his stomach to the covers on the bed; his cock still hard and already building a second load.

“Go, slut cum!” The man ordered again, one of his hand o pulling on Niall’s hair while the other made his way onto his cock and jerking it off quickly “Cum, cum, cum, cum!”

“I-I” Niall tried to say, his voice broken from the pleasure “I’m cumming!” he said finally letting go and shooting his second load, his walls tightening on James’s cock

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” James moaned trusting like a dog in heat “I’m gonna shoot too!” he said shooting 5 strings of load inside Niall.

Both guys stayed quiet for a minute, their breath filling the silence. James pulled out leaving Niall leaking with cum.

James took a few towels and cleaned his cock, he got his pants done and threw Niall a box with tissues.

“Clean yourself up, I need to check on your friends and we don’t want them to suspect”

Niall cleaned himself and ran a tissue on his ass cleaning the cum. He took his clothes and got dressed, he was about to leave when James grabbed him from behind.

“Be good Niall” he felt a hand on his ass “Till we see again”

“Yes James” Niall said opening the door

“Tell Louis to come in, he is next” Niall nodded and left the doctor

James grabbed his phone and texted Simon

_Thanks for letting me do this, I hope to see the money on my account since I recorded it all with the camera like you said._

He grabbed the sterile paper on the bed and threw it on the garbage replacing it with a new one, he took a few notes on Niall’s file and waited.

“Hey doc” Louis said coming in, he locked the door and walked to the bed.

“Hey Louis, so how you’ve been feeling...”

“Cut the crap doc” Louis interrupted him, he dropped his pants and gave his ass out to the man “Simon already told me, so get your cock out and fuck me”

James smiled; he was the luckiest doctor in the world

**

5 minutes before

Liam looked at the TV, damn, why Niall took so long, this things used to be fast. He looked at his pals; they seemed to be as bored as him. He scratched his crotch; he needed to take a piss.

He got up his seat and walked to the bathroom, he opened the door, it was a small place with 2 urinals, 3 stalls and a big mirror with a white marble sink.

He went to the urinal and got his zipper down, his big cock sprung open, he knew he had a big monster between his legs and he was always proud. He felt relieved when the stream of piss finally got out. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He heard the door open and turned to the mirror to see Zayn.

“Hey lad” He said to the black haired boy

“Hey” Zayn walked to the other urinal, but he didn’t get his zipper down, instead he just got closer to Liam smiling.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked confused, he already got his bladder empty

“I’m so bored” Zayn answered back, he ran his hand on Liam’s chest “What if we get into one of those?” he said pointing to the stall “And we get some fun”

“Zayn” Liam laughed, actually considering his offer “What if someone comes in?”

“Well that makes it even hotter” Zayn said, finally Liam nodded and they both got into the last stall, Liam sat on the toilet while Zayn kneeled in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked again

“Stop asking that” Zayn said, he undid Liam’s jeans and dropped them along with the boys trousers releasing the big and now hard cock “I’ve always wanted to suck this big thing”

Zayn grabbed Liam’s cock with both hands, slowly pumping it detailing how the foreskin covered the big pink head. He licked his lips, excited to taste it. He leaned over his friends and started to lick the head. The salty taste of piss making Zayn moan

“Oh fuck” Liam moaned, one of his hands petting Zayn hair

Zayn looked up to his friend, they locked stares and Zayn made sure not to break it even when he started to swallow the whole thing up

“Oh shit” Liam said amazed, his friend was really close to swallow him completely, Zayn’s intense eyes staring at him at the progress, Liam moaned, not even Niall was able to swallow him at this point.

Finally he heard Zayn gag, but he didn’t stop, instead he tried harder and Liam threw his head back when the boy’s nose hit his pubes. Proudly Zayn grabbed Liam’s balls and started to play with them at the same time he started to bob his head all the way up and sinking all the way down.

“Oh god” Liam moaned “Fuck this feels so good” he grabbed Zayn’s head and started to pull and move along with Zayn.

Zayn licked and sucked Liam’s delicious cock, he let himself be pulled and dominated by Liam, at some point he stopped bobbing his head and looked at his friend. It took Liam a few seconds to get the hint. With both hand Liam took hold of the black hair and started to rock his hips.

Zayn moaned with each one of the trusts, he allowed Liam to fuck his mouth and he loved every second of it. Liam moaning was one of the hottest things Zayn ever heard and he made sure to please him to keep hearing it.

They didn’t know how much time had passed, not that they cared, Liam felt in heaven, Zayn’s mouth was so warm and wet, almost like a pussy but this was even better. A few trusts later he felt his orgasm built closer.

“I’m gonna cum” Liam said, he tried to lift Zayn off his cock but the black haired boy started to suck harder and faster with one hand at Liam’s balls and the other jerking his cock on the base, Liam closed his eyes, doing sounds between moans and screams until he finally shoot his load on his friend mouth.

Liam shook feeling the orgasm take over his mind, his hand pushing his friend further into his cock feeling it even more wet. Zayn took Liam out of his mouth, a trail of cum linking his lips with the head of his cock, the black haired boy licked all around cleaning it.

When he finished, he got up and kissed Liam sharing his cum with him.

“Thanks Li” Zayn said breaking the kiss and standing up “that was fun” he said going out the stall and leaving Liam alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you believe this got more than 200 kudos?! it's amazing, thanks to all! ;3
> 
> at first i wrote this as a one shot but then you asked me to write a sequel, thank god i did, thanks for your response and I'm grateful to all the readers who leave kudos and comments, and for those who don't leave kudos or comments don't worry, i also love you too! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry founds Liam and Zayn in the middle of something  
> Niall gets caught  
> Louis get ready for the last trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! :P  
> Leave some kudos and comments if so, i really enjoy answering to them

“Ok guys, smile!” The man said taking a few shots

All lads smiled keeping the poses, this was supposed to be a shot for their first album, it was exciting and they tried to do their best to do it right. After they returned to the doctor for some reason there was some tension in the car. Louis wouldn’t stop sending stares at Harry, Liam and Zayn wouldn’t stop giggling, and Niall just stayed there with his head on the clouds for some reason.

“Ok guys, you’re doing it great!” the photographer said “now let me take a few shots and we will finish”

Harry smiled; he wanted to leave already so he could get some rest. It was really awkward to see Louis, after what he did he couldn’t stop to wonder about his hot lips and that divine ass.  He kept smiling even when he felt a hand run down his back. He didn’t turn his face from the camera but he shook his back a bit to drop the hand, a few seconds later he felt the hand again but this time further down on his back gripping on one of his ass cheeks, he thanks god he was the one on the back behind all the other lads.

Harry surprised turned to his right to see Louis with a happy expression on his face

“Harry dear, is everything okay?” the man asked getting the camera down, the other 4 lad turned to see him, all with worried eyes except from Louis.

“Ye-yeah all good” he answered, the hand back to his owner

“Ok, everybody take a break, you guys go back and prepare for the wardrobe change” he clapped his hands “ok everybody back to work, and we need to fix the scene…”

The guys smiled and started to head back to their changing rooms, Harry changed his clothes still thinking about Louis, was he teasing him? Of course he was, it was something that he would do.

He changed his clothes and sat in front of the mirror, he cheeked his phone reading a few tweets from the fans. Then, he realized how much he wanted to go to the bathroom. He walked to the closest one and opened the door, he walked to the mirror to check himself and no aware that 2 of his friends were in one of the stalls.

“Mmmm Liam fuck” Zayn muttered lowly when Liam finally took his cock inside him mouth, he looked down at his friend who was too focused on sucking, Zayn bit his lip, no aware that Harry was right there at the bathroom “god yes! Gag on it!” he said before grabbing Liam’s head and pushing it all the way down

Liam moaned a few times, his eyes shut close when he felt the head slam the back of his throat

Harry stopped moving for a second, his eyes now focused on the last stall, he could see 2 pair of legs, and he was really sure Zayn was one of them and from what he said Liam was the other one. Harry thought a bit about leaving but his hard cock said another thing, he could hear Liam gagging and Zayn moaning filled the whole bathroom.

Harry walked slowly to the stall, trying not to make any sound, he grabbed his cock through his pants squeezing it a few times, he could picture them and that made him hornier. Suddenly he slipped with a stain of water, he grabbed at one of the stalls doing a big “bang” sound, and Harry recovered his breath for a second and closed his eyes.

“Someone’s here?” Liam asked pulling Zayn’s cock out of his mouth

Harry slowly walked away but he stopped when he heard and saw the stall door open revealing a kneeled Liam with Zayn’s cock on hand and a smiling Zayn

“Oh Harry, it’s you” he said with a grin on his face “I thought you were Niall”

Harry stared at the guys, Liam’s face completely red but still pumping Zayn’s cock, Harry licked his lips

“I’m sorry, I..I’ll go” he said turning

“Hey Hazza wait!” Zayn said “who said about you leaving, besides I can see you’re hard already” Harry blushed “why don’t you come here lad?”

Harry turned, his cock rock hard by now, he took a few steps closer until he got into the stall with them, it was more spacious than he thought it would

“Good choice” Zayn said, he grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him closer kissing him, Harry didn’t open his mouth at first, still confused about what was happening but after feeling Zayn’s tongue trying to push its way inside he started to kiss Zayn back.

Harry felt Zayn take the control over the kiss, he grabbed Zayn’s neck pulling him closer to him. He moaned when he felt a pair of hands rub his crotch, still kissing Zayn he opened one of his eyes to see Liam undoing his zipper,

 When the guy finally got to drop Harry’s pants on the floor, Harry broke the kiss, he looked at Liam who looked back with teary eyes but with a bit of hunger in them, Harry nodded and Liam pulled his trousers down, Harry’s cock slammed against his stomach, hard a leaking with pre-cum, Liam took it with one hand pumping it slowly as he did the same with Zayn.

“Fuck yes Li” Zayn moaned, he looked at his friend who had his eyes closed “Harry sweetie, tell him how much you like it, he loves to hear that stuff”

Harry moaned when Liam increased the peace “Oh fuck Liam” Harry moaned not holding back his moans anymore

“Yeah just like that, you see Liam? You’re making us feel good” Zayn said petting Liam’s hair. Liam smiled at the compliment, then he opened leaned into Harry’s cock slowly swallowing him

“Agh!” Harry moaned his hand playing with Liam’s hair rubbing it along with Zayn

Liam opened his mouth to swallow him, he ggaed a few times but he didn’t pull back, Zayn pushing his further down on Harry. Liam licked at his way down till his nose rubbed Harry’s pubes.

“Mmmm Liam you look so good with Harry inside your mouth” Zayn smiled pushing him a few times

“Ahhh fuck Li” Harry said, his cock getting all wet “god” he moaned starting to trust his hips into his mouth, he looked at Zayn who stood on the toilet, his cock right in front of Harry’s mouth

“C’mon Harry, if you receive you must give back” Zayn smiled, a hand pulling a few of Harry’s curls, Harry licked his lips and licked the cock in front a few times, he could taste Liam’s saliva on it, he grabbed it and sucked a few times at the balls, playing with them sucking one inside his mouth and then doing the same with the other

“Fuck!” Zayn moaned holding himself with the wall “I forgot how good you’re at this” He looked down pleased to see Liam still sucking his friend. Zayn had to hold himself harder when he felt Harry start to suck his rod inside him mouth.

The bathroom got filled with moans, Harry didn’t know why but he liked this, he liked to get sucked by his friend and he loved even more sucking Zayn, Harry and Liam moans low because their mouths were busy but Zayn who was pretty vocal at singing was the same way when it came to sex.

“Mmmm god yes!” the black haired boy said “mm harry I’m close you know? Where do you want it?”

Harry didn’t answer, instead he sucked harder on the cock and he grabbed Zayn’s hips pulling him further into his mouth

“Ah! Fuck! Take it! Take it!” Zayn pulled his friend’s head closer to him s he started to shoot his load inside him mouth, Zayn felt the mix of saliva and cum coat his cock along with Harry’s tongue roll over his sensitive member, Harry then started to moan harder and Zayn just realized Liam started to gag, he just came inside Liam as well. Liam pulled Harry’s cock outside and kissed the curly haired boy, both guys swapping the cum between their mouths

“Don’t be greedy, give me some too” Zayn muttered, both guys stood up as he got down the toiled and he started to swap kissed between them, cum starting to turn into a ball they just played with passing it to each other.

“God this is so god” Zayn said breaking the kiss “Li let me get you off” Zayn got down on his knees, Harry kneeled on his side without being told, both guys started to kiss, lick and suck on Liam’s cock, Liam leaned back on the stall door, still playing with the cum on his mouth, he moaned when both guys started to make out with Liam’s head between their tongues

“Ugh! Fuck guys!” Liam moaned, his hands grabbing hard on the door “guys I’m so close! Agh!” he shut his eyes shooting his loads

Harry and Zayn turned their heads just to catch all the streams of Liam’s cum, their faces painting white. After Liam was done both guys gave a quick suck at the tip and started to make out to swap the fresh cum with their own.

“Oh god” Harry said after he realized what he just did “I gotta go” he said getting up, he cleaned his face with toilet paper, he stood up getting his clothes back on and practically ran out the stall. Zayn laughed and looked at Liam

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, now, wanna fuck?”

**

10 minutes ago Louis played with his phone as he waited for the others to get ready, he was in front of the mirror waiting for the stylist to finish with his hair

“There you go” she said spraying some lotion on it “you’re done, tell the others to come”

 “Sure” he said getting up the chair, he walked around decided to tell the first one that came on his path, he passed around a room and saw Niall, he knocked the door “Niall, you go to fix your hair”

Niall turned, his cheeks red and forehead covered in sweat, for some reason there his eyes were mid open and mid closed just like his mouth

“o-ok” he tried to say without hesitating

“You’re good blondie?” Louis asked wondering why his friend was like this

“Mmm yes” he nodded, biting his lip, he knew Louis was not convinced but he didn’t know what else to do, he passed a hand through his forehead to take off the sweat, Louis walked closer to him

“Ni you’re not ok come sit” he grabbed his friend and pulled him to the couch, he pushed his friend on it but he was confused when he saw Niall try to go away

“No, I swear I’m ok, I just –Agh!-“ he moaned when Louis finally managed to make him sit.

Louis stared at him, his cock twitched the second he hear that sound leave his friend mouth, he looked at him wondering till he finally realized

“Ni” he leaned closer, a big smile on his face “are you wearing a dildo?”

Niall closed his eyes, he turned his face so he didn’t have to see his friend, he tried to move but that only pushed the dildo Zayn made him wear inside him.

At first Niall didn’t agree with it, Zayn and Liam asked him to wear it today and if he did manage to pull it all day they would fuck his brains out at night. He wasn’t sure but let’s just say his friends have good ways to…persuade him.

Niall moaned, his mouth closed trying to hold the moans

“Oh Ni” Louis ran a hand on his chest getting closer to him; he leaned on his ear, his tongue licking Niall’s earlobe and whispered “Tell me, are you wearing a dildo my naughty boy?”

Niall felt another of Louis hands go his way down to his crotch, the hand gave a hard squeeze at his balls making his moan, but he almost screamed the second Louis took hold of the dildo’s base and pushed it hard inside

“Mmm Oh boy I was right” he said pulling and pushing the dildo through Niall’s pants

Niall moaned, pushing his body back at the sofa, he moaned looking at Louis who smiled back at him.

“Did Simon do this?” the brunette asked “Or was it Liam, or maybe Zayn?”

Niall’s eyes opened wide surprised, how did he know, or in fact did he know anything?

“W-what are you talking about?” Niall said between moans, he could feel the dildo rub his prostate each trust, his cock completely visible on his tight pants.

Louis laughed “Don’t try to lie to me, I know it, you, have, been, fucking, each, other!” he said pushing the dildo hard with each word

“Ah fuck!” Niall moaned rocking his hips to meet with the dildo “yes!”

Louis looked pleased at his friend, he was supposed to be the most innocent but right now he looked so obscene

“So, who was it?”

“it was –agh!- Liam and Zayn!”

Louis laughed when the boy blushed hard looking ashamed “No need to worry, I don’t judge you, in fact I’m jealous, Liam has a giant snake on his legs and we all know Zayn is super kinky”

Niall moaned, he could feel his underwear get wet with a bit of pre-cum, he opened his eyes when he felt lips crash with his own, he grabbed the back of Louis’s head and kissed him back.

Louis hands moved up, undoing the belt of Niall’s pants and pulling them down enough for him to pull Niall’s cock out of his trousers, he was rock hard, leaking pre-cum like crazy, for a moment Louis admired Niall he did endure a lot for using that dildo the whole day.

“Ok, we’re doing it quick” Louis said standing up undoing his own pants and dropping them along with his underwear, his big ass showing, he climbed on the couch, both legs on sides of Niall, he aligned himself with his cock and slammed himself down on it “Fuck yes!” he threw his head back feeling Niall’s 7 inch cock stretch him

“Oh Louis!” he felt the tight hole swallow his cock all the way, his hands jumping right into Louis’s hips holding them down, he licked his lips, he could feel his own ass squeezing the dildo making his cock twitch inside his friend.

“Fuck, let’s be fast and quiet, we still have a shooting to do” The brunette said before starting to jump on Niall’s cock, he leaned letting the blonde guide his hips at the same time he rocked, his cock bouncing slamming into his and Niall’s stomach.

“Guys we need to…” A man came inside the room; he stopped moving the second he saw the 2 teens fucking on the couch

Niall stared back at him, all the blood on his face while Louis shamelessly kept riding Niall, he looked at the guy he recognized as the photographer’s assistant,

.”Would you mind giving us 5 more minutes?” he kept moaning maybe a bit more than needed “as you can see we’re kinda busy here”

The guy swallowed hard, his eyes locked on the place where you could see Niall’s cock go in and out of Louis. He felt his own cock get hard on his pants, Louis smiled at him, his hips rocking faster, the guy nodded and took a last glance before leaving closing the door behind him

“Thank god” Louis said after he left “I didn’t want to stop this” he rocked his hips faster and faster, he leaned back and with one of his free hands he looked for the dildo again, he grabbed the base and started to push it at the same time Niall pulled out of him, Niall jerked his body, his hole sensitive from all the hours wearing it.

“Oh fuck Louis!” Niall said, he bit his lips, he grabbed his friend’s hips and started to trust hard into him staring right into his face please to see Louis face change from dominance to submissive

“Ah niall!” he said surprise at the sudden change of speed and strength, his hand moving the dildo faster “mm fuck I can feel your cock twitch inside me”

Niall smiled, he could feel himself get closed, he took Louis’s erection with one hand and started to pump it fast

“Shit Ni, I’m gonna cum if you keep it” he said trusting a bit into his hand, his forehead and hair covered in sweat, he was sure he was going to need a retouch of makeup and hair

“Don’t care, I’m close too, let’s cum together”

Niall kept trusting hard, feeling the dildo get pulled and pushed into him as well, it took him a few more hard trust till he finally felt his hole clench around the dildo and the slit of his cock open a bit to shoot his load inside Louis who bounced a few times before he also shoot his load, some of it getting on his face and on their clothes.

“Damn, their gonna kill us” he said, he grabbed the closets towel he had trying to take the cum of the clothes, luckily it was fresh so it came of quickly, Niall was breathing hard, his eyes closed and he totally let himself fall on the couch, Louis smiled and kissed him before getting up, he felt Niall’s cock pull some of the cum but he clenched his ass to keep it inside while getting dressed.

“Gotta go, you should too, I think we took more than 5 minutes” Niall nodded still on the cloud when Louis left, he walked to the bathroom and almost crashed with Harry who was going out

“Harry” he said

“Louis!” Harry said, a bit louder than he should, harry looked nervous, almost like he got caught, Louis could detail some liquid drip of his side of the lip, Louis quickly took a bit of it and sucked on his finger, the well known taste of cum, he smiled

“I see” he kissed harry giving him some of his own cum and he moaned surprised when he could feel a lot of cum on Harry’s mouth.

Harry broke the kiss quickly, he stared at Louis surprised and left without any word. Louis stared at him while he left, he went inside the bathroom trying to be quiet and he was please to hear the moans of his 2 bandmates, Louis closed the door and left.

8 minutes later all the lads were back on the shoot, Diego the photographer a bit angry and wondering why they took so long. After they were done with the shoot they hopped into a van that was supposed to get them home.

Louis looked at all his mates, Niall, who still wore the dildo trying to it in a comfortable position. Liam and Zayn looked tired but their faces painted with after sex expressions, and Harry who didn’t even turn his face away from the window, Louis was sure he did something with Liam and Zayn, things didn’t turn out as planned, but Louis knew a way to work this out

“OK” he clapped his hands hard, all the other guys turning surprised at the sudden sound “get ready, tonight we’re playing something special”

“What are we playing?” Niall asked, worried when he saw Louis smile get wider

“We’re playing truth or dare” he said, and these poor guys didn’t know what he had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wonder what Louis is planning to do, but knowing him it's not gonna be a boring game of truth and dare.  
> Thanks for all the kudos! *-*/ I like the fact that you guys like what i do, again please don't hesitate to point any mistake cause as you know (or not) English is not my native language so i can fix it.  
> Leave some kudos! or comments! or both, and be patient, cause next chapter is the 10th so i have something special planned


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis plays truth or dare with his mates, but sadly Zayn has other plans for him.
> 
> Warnings: OT5, ORGY, CUMMING, BLOWJOBS, ANAL SEX, GANG BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the 10th chapter, thanks to everybody who read this and keep the support, since this is the 10th chapter i decided to celebrate, and no better way to celebrate than with a gang bang. Hope you enjoy! :p

“We are going to do what?” Niall asked. Zayn laughed with Liam who got a bit nervous while Harry looked back at the window

“You heard me, I don’t know I just get the feeling that we are kinda falling a part and nothing helps than play a game together”

“Yeah but we could play FIFA, or call of duty, we could even play monopoly, why that childish game or truth or dare, we are not teens anymore” Zayn said, one of his hand rubbing Liam’s ear.

“C’mon you know that only gets us mad at each other, besides this will help us get closer” Louis said with a grind looking at each one of them.

“I don’t think-“ Liam started to say before Louis spoke

“Shut up”

“But-“ he continued

“I SAID, WE ARE FUCKING PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AN YOU’RE ALL GONNA HAVE FUN” Louis yelled getting impatient and mad with each one of them, the other lads turned surprised, scared and impressed for that reaction.

“Fine fine” Zayn muttered, “if it’s so important for you we will do it”

Louis smiled back whispering thank you. Taking his phone out he wrote a text for Simon   
“ _About to give you some good stuff, you better thank me later”_

The ride back home was silent, Louis thinking about how many ways this could go, but of course he already had a thing in mind. They walked in dropping their stuff on the living room.

“Ok, gather around, we’re all playing now” he said, the other guys whining

“Are you serious?” Niall said tired “We just came back, can’t we get some rest?”

“No, now come, by the way we’re kinda playing it by my rules, I’ll ask the questions and put the dares but if it’s my turn any of you can do it” Louis said after jumping on the couch, the other lads sitting close doing a circle, Louis took and empty bottle of water putting it on the middle of them, he gave it a spin, lading on Liam, perfect, Louis wanted to start with him.

“Li, truth or dare?” Louis said smiling at the boy; Liam looked back not knowing which was worst

“Dare” Liam said, knowing that Louis questions could be also worst

“Ok” he smiled “I dare you to get naked and sit on Zayn’s crotch”

Liam swallowed hard, he looked at Niall, Zayn and quickly at Harry, then he close his eyes standing up before getting undressed, he tried to breath so his cock wouldn’t get hard but when he dropped his trouser the cock was semi-hard, he looked at Zayn who had to lay on the couch so the big boy could totally sit on his crotch.

Harry who wasn’t paying too much attention turned to see the body and the cock he sucked a few hours ago, his cock getting hard from the memory and he could see Liam had a few issues not getting hard, and when he turned he could see Niall, looking at the big cock he already had.

Liam turned and sat on Zayn’s crotch surprised to see the black haired boy was also a bit hard on his pants, he could feel it press on his entrance which started to leak a bit of them cum Zayn shoot.

Niall realized the white liquid coming down his ass “Is that…cum?”

“Yes” Louis smiled as Liam blushed, for instinct he got closer to Zayn who hand an arm around him. Giving another spin at the bottle, landing on Niall.

“Niall, truth or dare?”

Niall looked at his friend, his cock started to rise, Niall licked his lips and looked at Louis who knew that he could ruin his life no matter answer.

“Truth” he said preferring to answer a question instead of getting naked. Louis smiled

“Have you ever got fucked by someone in this room just for pleasure or bliss?” Louis asked, Niall blushed looking at him and quickly glancing at Zayn and Liam who stared at him

“Y-Yes” his face of color ruby. Harry who wasn’t the only one who didn’t fuck with the boy turned surprised, Niall was supposed to be the innocent one, his eyes wandered on the other guys trying to think which one of them fucked him.

“Ok” Louis gave a spin on the bottle, landing on Harry “Hazza, truth or dare?”

Harry was nervous, he didn’t know which one was worst, Louis stared at him, he knew a lot of things that he could bring up to light, but choosing dare would mean doing something sexual. He swallowed decided

“Truth” he regrets it the second he said it, Louis smile getting wide as he looked at him

“Did you like that blowjob I gave you at the bathroom on that bar a few weeks ago?” he asked, Harry’s eyes opening wide, the other 3 lads shocked and staring at both of them who were staring at each other with intensity.

Harry started to breathe fast, Louis was smiling waiting for his answer, Harry looked down, but then decided he decided he wasn’t going to give Louis what he wanted.

“Yes I did” finally answered with strong voice acting confident when on the inside he was completely dying.

Louis was surprised to see how confident the boy answered, he didn’t expect it, he wanted him to melt right there on the seat, guess he should have done something else.

Zayn grabbed the bottle since Louis was too focused on Harry, the bottle almost fell of the table but it ended up pointing at himself

“Zayn” he said, his attention going back on the game “Truth or dare?”

Zayn smiled, his hand rubbing Liam’s lower back, he already knew what he was going to say “Dare”

Louis thought about it for a moment, he wanted things to go smooth but his cock was hard so he opted for the fast way

“I dare to jerk off Liam”

The room when silent for a whole minute, Louis and Zayn never breaking eye contact, Liam who was sitting on top of him started to get hard and anyone could see that. Zayn who like Harry also discovered what Louis intended to do with this didn’t hesitate when he took Liam’s cock with his right hand slowly jerking him off.

Liam shivered and almost yelped when he felt the hand on him; he looked around at his friends who just stared at his cock amazed. Liam closed his mouth trying to hold his moans but Zayn knew just the way to please him so after a few stroked Liam let a big moan that turned on everybody on the room.

Niall got hard, wishing it was his hand on that cock. Harry didn’t understand why but he also got hard, seeing his friends do this, without being obligated to, it was so different. Louis took the bottle and gave it a spin “Don’t stop even if we are playing” the bottle gave 2 more spins before it finally landed on him.

“Ok, so” he leaned back on the couch, his hands on the back of his head. “Who’s gonna ask?”

“Truth or Dare” Zayn asked, he was going to confirm what he suspected, before Louis talked he already asked “Since when do you know me, Liam and I assume you also know Niall, fucked each other” he asked, Louis smiled, he knew the other lad was smart but he was impressed. Liam kept moaning as Zayn started to increase the speed of his hands.

“I’m sorry but that’s not how we play this game, I never answered”

“I chose for you, now answer” the black haired boy ordered, his voice demanding

“Fine, I knew it from about a few weeks ago”

“What?!” Liam said getting a bit angry, his attention on Louis but still struggling with the hand on his cock

Louis didn’t turn to him taking the bottle and giving it a few spins before it landed on him again, he bit his lip, this was not supposed to happen, this game was about him taking chances on them not vice versa.

“Truth or dare” Zayn asked again, happy that there was another chance to ask

“Truth” Louis said, not giving a chance to Zayn to make him do something like before

“Are you gay, or do you just enjoy cock as much as any gay dude would?”

Everyone turned to see Louis who couldn’t help to blush

“You see Louis, people talk, and I’ve heard you’ve been doing some friends on Syco, so I was always curious”

“I change my answer I take dare”

“You can’t do that” Niall said, finally taking the turn to talk, he was getting a bit mad after hearing Louis knew they fucked

“Answer the damn question” Harry said his voice deep and dark; he was staring at his friend not surprised to hear what Zayn just said. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from himself.

Louis looked at each one of them, they all stared at him, anger in their eyes but Zayn who look at Louis pleased to see how things were going.

“Fine, yeah, I like cock, happy?” he said, taking the bottle and making it spin but he nearly jumped scared when Zayn grabbed the bottle making it stop

“You see Louis, I had the feeling you knew, you are not to discreet when it comes to keep secrets, and I also know you like to tease, and the second you said you wanted to do this I knew you had planned to take all our dirt out, but guess what, you’re not”

He stood up laying Liam next to him on the couch, his cock leaking pre-cum some of it still on the black haired boy’s hand.

“This is my guess, you know we all fucked with each other, and apparently we all fucked with each one of us, and you played with us, I think you deserve to be taught a lesson”

“Actually I never did anything with Harry-“Niall said before everyone turned rolling their eyes

“As I was saying, we all now know we do like to fuck or get fucked, so, Louis, truth or dare?”

Louis shivered, something in the voice of Zayn already told him there was really no choice

“Dare”

Zayn smiled

“Good boy” now, he looked at all of the guys before he undid his pants pulling them down to show his hard cock “You’re going to get gang banged by all of us” he walked until he was in front of Louis, he pushed him down so his cock was just in front of his face, Louis looked up at Zayn with bliss, he was already leaking on his underwear. “Start by sucking it slut”

Louis looked around, all eyes on him but he didn’t care anymore In fact one of his kinks was to be watched, he grabbed the cock in front of him, it was all warm he grabbed it as he licked Zayn’s balls slowly making his was up to the head where he spit a bit seeing his saliva roll down his length. Zayn hissed looking down at his friend who stared at his cock with total devotion

“Go ahead already” he grabbed the back of Louis head and pushed it onto his cock, Louis licked all he could until he finally managed to fit into his mouth. He cloud feel the slippery mouth clench around his cock, Louis licking all the way pushing it inside the foreskin. Zayn held his face slowly rocking his hips into the boy, he started to moan and he didn’t realize when the other lads stood beside him looking down at Louis.

Zayn started to kiss Liam who was hard as steel kissing him back, Niall and Harry still had their clothes but you could see the outline of their cocks.

“Hey” he said petting Louis hair “Take care of Liam too, the poor thing needs it” he pulled his cock out of his mouth pleased to see it all coated with saliva and pre-cum, quickly Louis grabbed it jerking it just as he swallowed Liam’s length.

 From all the guys Liam was the biggest so it always took him a little more of effort until he could actually take it all in. He gagged, shooting some saliva out of his mouth into Liam’s cock getting it all wet.

“Fucking take it!” Liam grunted shoving his cock further inside his throat

Niall feeling that his clothes were too tight started to undress until he was naked. Harry looked at him

“Hey mate I’m sorry but I’m not missing this” the blonde said before pulling his underwear down revealing his cock, Harry followed him getting undressed as well. 

Zayn enjoyed looking at Liam moan and close his eyes as the older lad sucked on his cock, he ran his hands through Liam’s chest playing a bit with his nipples, Niall started to jerk of closing the circle around Louis so he was surrounded by all 4 cocks.

“Hey, it’s my turn” Niall said pulling a bit of Louis hair taking him off the big cock, Niall licked his lips when he saw Liam’s cock all wet, he wanted to kneel and suck it but this was about teaching Louis a lesson so he decided to stick with it, he watched the boy turn his head so he could start to suck his cock, Niall moaned enjoying the skilled mouth Louis had from sucking so many times before. “Oh god, you’re so god at this”

“Yeah, he is such a cock whore, he likes to be used like this” Zayn added

Without being told Louis grabbed 2 cocks on his mouth, jerking them off as he sucked, he could hear Harry and Zayn moan and he moved his hands faster. In less than 5 minutes he already had the blonde fully on his mouth; he bobbed his head up and down fast and hard feeling the blonde push and holds his head down until he gagged on it.

Louis pulled out and he almost came when he saw up, all 4 guys, his friends jerking off, naked around him, everywhere he looked he saw a part of a hot body, he turned to face Harry the only one he had not sucked yet.

He grabbed his cock and looked up, Harry ran a hand on his face, Louis looked so hot, his lips red and swollen from all the sucking, his forehead covered in sweat, his eyes teary with a few ones rolling down his cheeks but a big nasty smile on his face. Louis was about to take the head of Harry’s cock inside his mouth but the boy pulled away

“No” he grabbed Louis hand off his cock and grabbed it slapping it on his cheeks getting them with pre-cum “I want you to beg for it”

Zayn bit his lip, he was kissing Niall but broke the kiss just to see this, Harry seemed angry but you could see the bliss on his eyes. Louis looked up at Harry letting him slap his cock on his face

“Please Harry, let me suck it!” he pleaded like a dog, he felt humiliated but he got even more hard “Please, please, I want it, no, I need it let me suck it” he said, Harry smiled before pushing his cock inside Louis’s mouth.

He sucked on it hard, licking it under the head just where he did it when he sucked Harry off on the stall, the memory came back to his mind, Harry grabbed the back of his head as he started to fuck his mouth not caring his the boy underneath gagged. Harry looked up and he moaned when he saw Liam and Zayn making out as Niall sucked on their cocks, the blonde stuck both into his mouth the heads rubbing on his lips as he licked all around it.

Harry kept fucking him, his gaze locking up with Zayn who smiled and winked at him. Louis grabbed his balls he let him the guy take control of his mouth fucking it hard just like he would do it with his ass.

Louis didn’t know when but he came on his underwear that got all sticky, he only realized when he felt a 2 pairs of arms lift him up and threw him on the couch, the 4 guy got around him, their cocks wet and ready, Louis started to undress undoing his pants just to be pulled and thrown to the floor, Harry laughed

“He came” the other lads smiled

“He is such a slut, just coming from sucking us” Liam added, they all started to kiss and touch Louis, Harry and Zayn kissed and sucked Louis’s neck leaving marks all over it. Niall got between his legs looking at the entrance before spitting on it and push his face on it.

Louis turned his face and opened his mouth to moan but it was quickly shut when Harry started to kiss him, he felt their tongues brush against each other moaning on his mouth. Niall started to lick his whole poking the tongue and kissing it. Louis grabbed the 2 cocks on his sides enjoying when Harry moaned back on his mouth, Zayn looked at the guys trusting on the hand, he decided to keep kissing Louis neck who seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Louis broke the kiss with Harry just to turn and start kissing Zayn who was pleased with it, the 3 boys shared kisses with each other and Niall started to trust his face onto Louis ass. Or at least that’s what Louis thought until he saw Liam behind Niall with his hands on his hips as he trusted fast and hard.

The 3 guys looked at Liam who started to groan like an animal as he fucked Niall onto Louis ass, Niall had his eyes closed, still licking Louis ass tasting a bit of his own cum.

“Don’t give it all up, we’re all gonna get a round on Louis’s ass” Zayn said, he leaned closer, one of his hands starting to jerk off Louis as the other went right onto his whole, he could feel the blonde’s tongue so he took the chance to push on finger that slipped easily feeling Niall still lick it.

Louis moaned, Harry smiled kissing his cheeks and neck “You look so beautiful like this”

Louis only moaned back in response as Zayn started to suck him off still moving his finger inside him “Ugh! Fuck yes!” Louis moaned, Harry smiled back

“Damn Louis, all this time you enjoyed it when Simon made us do all those things” Louis moaned, Harry trusting on his hand, Zayn pulled the cock out of his mouth just when Niall got off the floor. Louis whined feeling the lack of mouths and hands on him

“Don’t worry, we will take care of you” Zayn said, he grabbed both of Louis legs putting them on his shoulder getting an easy access to his ass, he aligned himself with his entrance slowly rubbing the head on it. #get ready cause this as is about to get banged”

Louis opened his mouth to answer but just then Zayn pushed his cock in. It passed the muscle ring quickly and easy, Zayn could feel a war liquid inside “did someone cum inside you not to long ago?” he asked starting to trust enjoying the slippery feeling

“My fault” Niall said, he took the place of Zayn on the couch, petting Louis hair enjoying the view

“Nasty” Liam said sitting behind Niall kissing his neck

“Agh! Fuck yes!” Zayn moaned still assaulting Louis ass. The bottom boy moaning as he increased the speed, a few more trusts later he announced he was about to cum.

“Cum inside me!” Louis moaned just when the black haired boy screamed looking at the ceiling shooting his load along with Niall’s. He pulled his cock out, all covered in cum, he threw himself on the couch laughing “Next”

Liam stood up giving Zayn a kiss, Niall walked behind him sitting now next to Harry. Liam looked at Louis who was back on his back biting his lips smiling “C’mon Li, I always liked your cock” Liam smiled

“You’re gonna get it” he grabbed Louis by his shoulders as he shoved it in, he could feel the walks clench around his cock, the warm cum lubricating it and making it all more easy, Louis closed his eyes, he bit his lip just when he started to fuck him mercilessly.

Niall ran a hand on Harry’s back making the boy turn around “You know Hazza, we never did something together” the blonde giggled like a high school girl, Harry took his bottom lip with his thumb

“Maybe we should fix that” he said before going in for a kiss.

“Fuck your ass is so good!” Liam moaned, his eyes full of lust as he pound him, Zayn laughed on Louis’s ear enjoying how Liam got when he was horny.

“Fuck me daddy! Fuck me!” Louis moaned remembering that he liked to be called that way. Apparently it was effective cause Liam started to move faster and harder, the sound of slapping filled the room, Liam raised his hand and lowered slapping right on Louis’s butt, the skin turning red almost immediately.

Harry laughed on Niall’s mouth, he knew Louis liked it, he loved to be treated like this, his face with a big smile and lust talked by itself. He had his hand on Niall’s cock pumping it as the boy sucked his cock; Harry looked down smiling at the blonde who looked up.

“Ni is a great cock sucker too” Zayn added, putting his hand behind his head pushing him into Harry’s cock.

“Fuck yes he is” Harry said trusting

“God, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Liam said, his trusts becoming more erratic but still hitting the prostate making the boy cry with pleasure “Take it, bitch take it!” Liam said with 4 final hard trusts before shooting his entire load inside him.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Louis moaned as he felt the warm cum inside him and also shooting his own load on his stomach. Niall pulled out Harry’s cock out of his mouth and started to lick Louis cock cleaning it. Zayn started to take some of Louis’s cum off his stomach and presented his fingers to the boy

“Taste it slut” he said, Louis still a bit dazed from the orgasm opened his mouth letting Zayn push his fingers inside and Louis licked them tasting him moaning on the fingers.

“Hope you’re not tired yet” Niall said taking the place of Liam who walked to the kitchen to get some water “I’m next and then it’s Harry’s turn”

Louis nodded, smiling because he was more than ready for it

“Fuck I can’t believe you’re still this tight after Liam” Niall moaned pushing himself in. Louis moaned feeling a bit oversensitive, he felt his ass practically swallow Niall’s cock. “It’s so warm and slippery” he said laughing

“Just fuck me Ni” Louis pleaded feeling the blonde rocking his hips. Louis moaned a lot, feeling the juices start to leak out of his hole every time his friend pulled out. Louis looked around the place, his eyes falling on the teddy bear of the living room. He smiled; this was going to be a big gig. He remembered that Simon had more than 1 camera on the living room but Louis didn’t exactly know where.

Niall was the most romantic of them all, he was touchy when he topped and this time wasn’t the exception, he ran his hands on Louis chest caressing his nipples and touching his cock, Niall got on top of Louis, their chest rubbing against each other as he trusted, Niall took Louis face with his hand and kissed him, deeply. Louis liked the fact that Niall saw doing it at a normal peace cause he just came and he could take a bit break.

“Ah, yes Niall, there” Louis moaned starting to feel pleasure again, Niall smiled over him knowing that the overstimulation was over, Niall moved his hips faster but with long trusts pulling totally out and then pushing all his length in.

“Ah! Louis” He managed to say, his orgasm about to come “fuck! I-“

“Cum! Cum inside me, give it to me” Niall closed his eyes too overwhelmed by the pleasure and with a long trust his cum joined the cocktail inside.

“Mmmmm” Niall said smiling, he shook his head letting the feeling go over his body, he pulled out and the little drops of cum that leaked turned into a small leak onto the couch ruining the material.

“Move Ni, it’s my turn” Harry said, Niall laughed moving in the middle of Liam and Zayn who lovely took him and caressed his face and back with kisses.

“Are you ready for me?” Harry asked, the head of his cock already rubbing the wet hole.

Louis looked up at Harry, the boy looked so handsome today, well every day, he wasn’t going to lie but he was glad Harry was the last one to come into him. Since the first day he liked Harry, the way he talked, how funny he was, and when Simon made them do dirty stuff he always pleaded to be paired up with Harry.

“I’m ready” He answered, Harry smiled leaning down to kiss him just as he pushed his cock in.

Louis moaned while kissing Harry, from all of them he was the second with the biggest cock, Harry started to kiss his neck right on the spot he knew Louis never liked to be touched cause it turned him on. Louis moaned closing his eyes, his arms around the other boy’s neck and his legs by reflex wrapped around his hip pushing him deeper.

“Louis you’re so fucking hot” Harry muttered, their lips just a few centimeters away, Louis smiled, his cheeks red.

“Harry please move” Louis asked him in a low voice, his cock was hard again and when the boy started to trust into him rubbing his cock Louis couldn’t hold the moans

“Fuck Louis, so good for me, tell me how you feel” he asked

“Agh! Harry!” he closed his eyes, the trusts gaining speed and strength, the wonderful thing about Harry was that the second he pushed himself in he rubbed Louis prostate. “Fuck harry you’re so good, I feel so freaking good, agh! There!” he yelled pulling the curly hair.

“I never had the chance to have like this” Harry said, hips still rocking faster “in the bathroom I could have you like this, face to face” he said moving his hips faster. “If I knew you were such a cum slut I would have done this and more before”

“Don’t say that” Louis said blushing, he felt another pair of hands rub his hair, suddenly all the others were around him

“But it’s the truth” Niall said behind Louis kissing his head.

“You’re such a cum slut, so greedy, so needy” Zayn added sucking on his nipples

“A cock whore made for us” Liam said kissing his neck. Harry who was reaching his limit leaned over to whisper on his ear

“But remember you’re ours” he said and Louis lost it, he saw white for a few minutes shooting the biggest and hardest load he ever had. He moaned shaking on the couch as the other watched him with admiration and lust like he was the most beautiful thing ever. Harry felt the walls get tighter around his cock as Harry shoot his load with a few trust filling Louis’s ass like never before.

He collapsed over Louis, both breathing hard and their warms breaths meeting before they kissed a last time, it was a warm, slow kiss and Louis enjoyed every second. Harry didn’t pull out still wanting to feel closer to him.

“Fuck” he finally said “guys, this was so good”

The all laughed, Harry looked at the others who nodded at him

“Oh Louis, did you think we were done here?” Harry asked feeling his cock get hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what did you think? was it great? Please leave your opinion I love your comments and I love even more to reply them. I wonder what they have planned for the next chapter, wait and see! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the boys do each other  
> Harry/Louis , Liam/Zayn , Niall/Zayn/Harry , Liam/Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I'm grateful to see all the comments asking if i was going to keep the story, and i intended to but I'm super busy with college and I don't want to upload shitty stuff just to upload something, hope you enjoy and thanks for being patient

Louis woke up sore the next day, and not only sore, but he felt like his soul was taken out from his body.

Louis plans didn’t go quite as he wanted to, but to be honest the results were even better. Each one of his friends spent the whole night using his hole and after a while they just started to do each other until their balls got empty.

He closed his eyes when he got under the stream of hot water. He was in his bathroom relaxing from last night, he ran a hand with soap on his body rubbing those spots where it hurt. When he got to his cock he bit his lip, every time he rubbed it he felt a bit of pain from coming so many times, he moved his hands to his ass and as he spread his cheeks he felt a few drops of cum roll out his ass.

A smile came to his face, last night was one of the best ones of his life, and he was sure Simon would be happy when he saw the footage. His cock started to get hard from thinking about anyone seeing them fucking like animals in heat all night.

Louis was so focused that he didn’t hear the bathroom door and the steps to the shower, Harry smiled as he got inside, his hair getting all wet and on his forehead once he got down the stream of hot water, he pulled Louis closer pressing his cock on Louis’ big butt.

“Hey” Harry said, his tongue licking Louis’ ear, the other boy shivered, he could feel the cock get hard against his butt and his own started to rise as well. “I’m think that we could enjoy some alone time, just you and me, what do you think?” Harry asked grinding his hips

Louis closed his eyes, he let the hot water roll down and moaned at the sensation, he might feel sore but that wasn’t going to stop him on getting some cock.

“So greedy” Harry whispered, his hot breath on Louis ear “Last night you were so good. I never thought you were such a hungry whore”

“Mmmmm” Louis moaned feeling Harry’s hand on his body, the curly haired boy ran his hands on his chest playing a bit with his nipples then making they way down to Louis already itching cock.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked, his hand slowly pumping the cock on his hand, Louis bit his lip before talking

“I want you to fuck me daddy”

Harry cock got even harder when he heard the word daddy leave those lips

“I will, but first” he grabbed Louis by his shoulders turning him around and shoving him down on his knees, his cock a few meters away of his face “suck me slut”

Louis didn’t answer; he quickly sucked all of Harry down his throat and sucked like his life depended on it. Harry threw his head back, his body resting on the glass door of the shower.

Louis looked up and he was glad when his gaze met with Harry’s. The curly haired boy looked at him with pure lust and desire, loving the moans and they way Louis’s lips surrounded him cock, he felt the warm tongue flick around and get under his foreskin rubbing under the head.

After a while Harry realized that the reason Louis was moaning so much it was because the boy was fingering himself while he sucked, Harry ran a hand through his wet hair to take it off his eyes, the shower was filled with steam and Harry was sweating from the heat.

“Stop it” he said pulling his cock out of Louis mouth “get those legs open for me” he ordered, Louis smiled, he turned lifting up his ass, the water now falling right on his back, he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a loud smack when harry spanked his left cheek

“Ah!” Louis moaned, his hole pleading for some attention, Harry smirked knowing how much Louis wanted him.

“Can’t believe you are so needy after last night” Harry said, his index finger rubbing his hole, Louis moaned, closing his eyes, Harry smiled and aligned himself with it “Are you ready for me?”

“I’m –Oh fuck!” Louis moaned when Harry slammed himself inside him “Oh god” Louis moaned finally feeling his hole filled.

“Damn. So. Fucking. Tight” He said every word with a hard trust

“Fuck me daddy” Louis moaned, he felt a hand on his hair and his face was pushed down to the shower floor, the left side of his face against the tiles of the floor and the water, then his hips were lifted even higher before harry started to rock his hips faster.

“Oh god yeah! You like it? Like how your daddy is giving it to you?!” Harry said holding the boy down

“Yes! Yes daddy! Give it to me please!” Louis moaned, his cock dripping pre cum on the water, his ass burned but every trust overwhelmed him.

“Show daddy, show daddy how much you like it baby” Harry said taking Louis cock on his hand and jerking him off fast, he could feel that the other boy was close and he didn’t stop until Louis’ body shook clenching his inner walls around Harry.

“Ah! Ah! Fuck!” Louis moaned, his body still shaking, he felt his sensitive get coated with his own cum, he knew Harry was close already by the way his trust started to get more erratic and desperate “Please daddy! Shoot it inside me!” he pleaded

“Agh! Here it comes!” Harry screamed and a few trusts later he shoot his load inside Louis. Harry collapsed on top of his friend riding his orgasm while the water fell on his own back and dripped on Louis, the other boy turned his face so they could share a hot and slow kiss. Harry lifted his hand with Louis cum and sucked on a few fingers before sharing the cum with his owner.

“Mmm, what a nice way to start the day” Harry said after breaking the kiss

“I agree” Harry was still inside him “But now I have to clean myself up”

“Let me help you baby” he said pulling himself out, he helped Louis to get up and they kissed for a while, it was a caring kiss, they let the water roll down their faces and when they broke the kiss their eyes locked together.

“Now, we should shower, Niall is doing breakfast and I told him to save some for us”

**

“How long till its ready?” Zayn asked, Niall who was in the kitchen preparing some pancakes that smelled delicious

“Just be patient” Niall answered, Zayn got up his chair and walked, he hugged Niall from behind, his soft cock right into Niall’s ass, Zayn loved the fact that they were all this close, there were no ties, just sex and they made sure to do it with each other in any combination possible.

“If I’m not eating can we at least do something else?” he asked kiss Niall’s neck, the blonde bit his lip, his neck was one of his sweet spots

“Stop, otherwise I’ll burn them” Niall said trying to focus “Go call Liam, they’re almost ready and I think Harry and Louis will get out of the shower soon”.

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked to his room right where he left Liam.

“Hey darling, how are you feeling” Zayn asked once he got in but he knew Liam couldn’t answer

Zayn’s soft cock got immediately hard at the sight in front of him. Liam was naked on his bed, both arms and legs tied up to the bed, his friend was blindfolded and had a pair of socks on his mouth preventing any sound to go out; his 13 inches fully hard and erect with a metal cock ring at the base.

Liam could hear Zayn’s voice and he could only muffle on the sock on his mouth, he moved and moaned even more when he felt the working vibrator on his ass push further.

“I can see you’re enjoying yourself“Zayn said walking right next to him, he brushed his hand on Liam’s cock and the boy shook from the need to cum. The raven haired boy laughed, if only people knew a big guy like Liam enjoyed to get dominated too.

Liam cried, his balls and cock were on fire, he needed to cum, he spent half an hour like this and he was right on the edge. Zayn wanting to see his friend reaction pulled the socks out of him mouth and the sounds of Liam’s pants and moans filled the place, Zayn leaned down and kissed him, Liam couldn’t kiss back properly and instead just panted and moaned on his friend’s mouth.

Zayn broke the kiss and pulled the blindfold of Liam’s eyes, when he did he was met with desperation and plead.

“Mmmm babe, you look so good like this, so desperate” Zayn said, Liam’s eyes were filled with tears, he couldn’t hold it, he needed to cum and his balls were starting to hurt.

“Ple..please!” Liam managed to say, the vibrator inside of him right on his prostate “I need to cum!”

Zayn laughed, he took his pants of and got on top of the bed, he leaned down on Liam and made out with him as he slowly sat on Liam’s big cock.

“Shit!” Zayn moaned as the cock slowly slid inside of him. Liam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head “God I love how big you are” he said before slowly lifting himself up and them going down again

Liam grunted, his arms and legs shaking unable to move, it was torture, he wanted to cum, to touch Zayn, he wanted to grab him and pound the shit out of him but all he could do right now was to please himself with the slow pace the boy.

“Ahhh yes” Zayn moaned as he rode him, he went all the way up and slowly took Liam inside

Liam couldn’t see clearly, he wanted to cum, the inner walls of Zayn felt amazing and it only helped to increase the desperation to cum, the boy leaned onto Liam and pushed his tongue on his mouth, they kissed desperately.

“Zayn! Please! Zayn please I need to cum! Agh!” he moaned, his voice broken and almost like a plead

The black haired boy, finally convinced pulled the cock out of him and leaned, his lips and faces just a few centimeters away from the head, his hands got on the cock ring and easily took it off the red wet cock.

The second the ring was off Liam screamed like an animal as he finally felt the release. His cock pulsed with each of his 8 shoots of white and thick cum. Zayn opened his mouth intending to catch as much cum as he could, the 8 streams of cum fell on his face, a big part of it got into his mouth as the rest landed on his hair and face, Zayn smiled swallowing it and taking with his fingers the rest of the cum.

He looked at Liam who couldn’t stop breathing heavily, his muscled chest going up and down and slowly relaxed, Zayn got up and walked around undoing each one of the knots on Liam’s hands and feet.

“I’m disappointed, I couldn’t get some release” Zayn said getting his clothes back on again.

Liam opened his eyes, he rubbed his wrists and looked at Zayn concerned

“What if I suck you off?” he asked, Zayn smiled and kissed him quickly before standing up

“Maybe after breakfast, I’m hungry”

**

Liam and Zayn walked to the kitchen laughing, once there they saw Louis sitting on a chair and Niall behind the kitchen counter with a funny face.

“Hello” Zayn said, Louis smiled at him and pointed at his hair

“I don’t know if that’s a new gel or Liam got too excited”

Zayn touched where Louis pointed and grabbed the drop of cum, he sucked on his finger while Liam blushed a bit

“It’s my breakfast dessert, anyway where is styles?”

Louis smiled and looked at Niall who had his eyes closed by now, Zayn didn’t get it at first but after Louis pointed down both guys got the idea

“Is he down there?” Liam asked looking at Niall, Louis nodded, Liam walked over to Niall and he smiled when he saw Harry on his knees sucking the blonde off

“Oh come on!” Zayn complained “I thought you said you didn’t want to do anything?!”

“That was before –oh yes- finishing my pancakes –ah! So good” Niall said, one of his hands on the curls of his friend as he pushed his head to take more and more of his cock.

Louis smiled, he liked to have sex with Harry, but he didn’t complain seeing him go down or fuck another of the guys. Zayn, angry and a bit jealous grabbed his still hard cock and walked behind Niall, his hand went down and cupped the blonde’s balls before he let his finger slip on his crack and rubbed his hole

“Agh” Niall moaned feeling the finger push in a bit, Harry looked up and smiled at Zayn which motivated him to suck harder and further in.

“It’s not fair, now it’s my turn” the raven haired boy said before pulling his pants down, his cock slapping against his stomach once his pants are off. Niall following his example took his shirt off and got his pants completely out.

On the other side of the counter Louis was hard again and Liam didn’t hesitate to sit right beside him. Seeing his friend get close to him made Louis stand up just to push Liam down on the chair so he could sit on his lap. A smile appeared on his face when he felt Liam’s cock semi-hard.

On the other hand Zayn was already with his cock at the entrance of Niall’s hole. Harry stopped just to see, he positioned his head bellow Niall’s ass and he jerked off seeing Zayn slowly pushed his cock inside. Niall moaned and pushed his ass back at Zayn encouraging him to push further.

Harry lifted his face and licked all of Zayn’s length when he pulled out and in, the raven haired boy laughed seeing how eager Harry could be

“Don’t stay there Hazza, take blondie here” Zayn said grabbing Niall by his neck and starting to increase the speed of his trusts.

Harry got up and dropped his pants, his ass was already spread from last night and he didn’t have to do to much effort to get Niall inside of him. Niall moaned when he started to move at the same time Zayn did so he could slam his ass back at his cock and then push it into Harry

“Oh fuck!” Harry said leaning all his weight against the counter, he could feel Niall’s cock pulse when Zayn trusted in.

“Feels so damn good Hazza” Niall said kissing his back, Zayn who was already horny from before trusted hard knowing that it would push Niall deeper into Harry and he was pleased when both of the guys in front of him moaned in response.

“Ahhhh Li” Louis grunted when he felt Liam’s hand slip right under his underwear and take hold of his cock, he was hard and the fact that he had 3 of his friend on a fuck train in front of him made him even hornier.

“You like it? Seeing our friends fucking each other?” Liam whispered in Louis’ ear “I know I love it, can you feel how hard I am?”

Louis nodded grinding his big cheeks against Liam hard cock.

“Go harder” Harry asked Ni who happily obeyed slamming his cock harder into his friend,

“Give it to him Niall” Zayn said spanking the blonde who moaned “he likes it hard”

Niall nodded and rocked his hips faster also making him slam back at Zayn. Harry looked up and was pleased to see that now Louis was leaning against the counter in front of him, he and Liam had their pants down and by the look on Louis’ face and the movement of Liam’s hips they were already going at it.

“Kiss me” Harry said to Louis who smiled getting closer to him and joining their lips together.

 “Mmm fuck I’m close” Zayn moaned, his trust becoming faster and harder.

“Cum inside please” Niall said turning his face and kissing Zayn’s neck, a few minutes later Zayn threw his head back and signed when he felt his cock release all the cum inside his friend.

Liam whose trusts were hard and fast also got close and he didn’t say anything until he grabbed Louis by his shoulders and pushed him down onto his cock shooting his load inside the boy.

Niall felt the cum in his ass and that drove him close, he leaned onto Harry and grabbed his face kissing him

“I’m gonna cum” he whispered “Do it Ni” Harry said pushing him over the edge and shooting his load.

Zayn pulled his cock out dragging Niall out of Harry as well, Liam smiled seeing their friends and pulled his own cock out of Louis. Harry and Louis now closer than ever smiled as they kissed jerking themselves off on top of the counter. The other 3 guys watched with adoration as the couple kissed and jerked themselves furiously.

“Ah! Ah!” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips “I’m getting close again” he said

Harry smiled and dragged Louis closer kissing him again, he was also close. They both jerked coming from the second time each on the counter, Zayn, Niall and Liam licked their lips, there was something about seeing those two get together that looked so freaking hot.

Harry and Louis broke the kiss and turned to see their friends. They all smiled at each other.

“So” Zayn said “do you think Simon enjoyed the show?”

Louis laughed looking at the “hidden” cameras on the room

“I think we gave him really good material” he said and they all agreed to pay simon a visit that afternoon.

**

Meanwhile on Syco

Simon walked on his office, he sat on his desk and read the message Louis sent him saying he was going to get good material, the man was excited to see what he meant but he wasn’t prepared to see what appeared on the screen.

As soon as the footage of last night started Simon got hard, he skipped the minutes seeing the boys doing themselves in all sorts of position and with no order in particular, there was also footage form today, Harry and Louis on the shower, Liam and Zayn on their room, and the boys on the kitchen. Simon looked at the door as he took his cock out, he slowly jerked himself off under the desk, these kids were good at singing but just in case Simon was sure they had some future in pornography he thought to himself as he jerked off seeing his boys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked! leave some kudos or comments if you did ;)  
> thanks to those who waited for this, and I hoped it was worth the wait, I do plan to keep it for a few chapters and i don't know when will i upload again, i'm super busy right now....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get their chance to punish Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter! leave some kudos or comments

Simon looked at the screen while he sat on his chair, his breath was fast as he stroked his cock at a furious peace, he already saw the video around 3 times but he didn´t care, he wanted to release as much as he could. He suddenly turned when he saw the door swing open, he tried to straighten up as fast as he could trying to act normal and at the same time he tried to close the video.

“Hello Simon” Louis said getting inside the office, Zayn Liam and Niall following right behind him closing the door

“Guys” Simon said getting closer to the desk so he could hide his undone pants and his leaking cock “What are you doing here? Did we have an appointment or…?”

“Cut the crap, I told them” Louis said taking a sit in one of the two chairs in front of his boos, a grin on his face as he spoke “They know all about our agreement and the cameras around the house”

Simon swallows and he can feel his cock twitch on the chair “Oh, I see” he looks at the 4 of them “And where is Harry?”

“He is entertaining your assistant so we don’t get interrupted” Zayn answered walking with Niall so both of them are side to side of Simon. Niall sees Simon trying to hide his leaking cock and laughs

“Louis mate you gotta see this, Simon was jerking off before we came” the blonde says looking at his boss who blushes a bit and tries to keep the composure

“Oh Simon, you really are an old pervert aren’t you” Liam says leaning in front of him on the desk

“Do you like to watch us fuck each other?” Zayn whispers on his boss ear, Simon closes his eyes when he feels the warm breath his cock start to grow again “I don’t blame you, we sure fuck a lot”

“Anyway Simon” Louis says smiling “we have an offer for you”

“What-what kind of offer?” Simon asks, he feel Niall get closer and starts to kiss the man’s neck

“Oh trust us, you’ll love it” Louis says and turns to see Liam putting the lock on the door

**

Harry slams the boy on the wall, his hands roaming under his shirt and the boy moans when he feels Harry pinch his nipples

“Mmmh ah! We-we shouldn’t be doing this” the boy says trying to stop himself from dry humping at Harry who is already hard.

“C’mon, you want it, I can see it” Harry says whispering in his ear before going down to his neck sucking hard, the boy moans and tries to focus but the hard on his pants wants otherwise

“What if Mr.Cowell needs me? I- agh” He tries to mumble but Harry’s hands already found their way under his pants to his ass

“Mr.Cowell is pretty busy right now, and so are we” he says before pushing the boy down to his knees “What’s your name?” he says once the boy is on the floor, he looks up, his green eyes shine with innocence but Harry can see how much he wants to get wrecked

“Kyle” he says, he looks up at the gorgeous guy Harry is, he sees him start to undo his pants and in a few seconds he feels a cock slap his face, he takes a deep breath of the scent before he grabs it, is big, he licks his lip and looks up at Harry who is grinning

“So, Kyle, have you ever had sex with a celebrity before?” Harry asks, Kyle with his mouth half open can’t find the words so he just shakes his head “Then I’ll make sure you don’t forget this”

Harry grabs Kyle by his light brown hair and starts to rub his cock on the boys face, Kyle open his mouth and closes his eyes as he feels the head rub all over his forehead, cheeks and mouth, even his glasses move and fall on the floor but he doesn’t care.

“Please…” Kyle whispers lowly against Harry’s cock, and if it’s not by the fact that the hot breath hits his cock he would have doubt that he said something.

“What do you want love?” Harry ask grabbing his chin to make the boy look him in the eyes. Kyle bites his lip, his pupils are darker than before and Harry can already see he has him eating from his hand.

“Please I want to suck it” Kyle admits and a red color takes over his face, Harry smiles, he likes when they are innocent but naughty.

“Be my guest” He answers, he leans back on the wall and his hands roam all over Kyle’s hair, the assistant nods and opens his mouth, he takes a deep breath and slowly swallows the whole length in.

“Damn Kyle” Harry moans, his grip on Kyle’s hair goes harder “You sure have done this before” he pushes his cock further and he can feel Kyle moan.

Kyle tries to relax as much as he can feeling Harry’s cock reach down his throat, he opens his eyes to see Harry throw his head back, he swallows the saliva on his mouth making all his muscles clench around Harry who moans back in response.

“oh yes” Harry says, he starts to rock his hips slamming his balls on Kyle’s chin, he loves a good blowjob and this boy sure knows how to give one, he pulls Kyle by his hair pushing his pubes on the boy’s nose, he feel his gag in need of hair so he pulls his cock out of the warm mouth.

“Damn you’re got at it”

“Thanks” Kyle says blushing at the compliment, he takes on his fingers a drop of pre-cum that landed on his lower lip and sucks it, Harry only gets more excited at it.

“Undress, I wanna see that little hole of yours” he says taking his shirt of revealing his toned and tattooed chest, Kyle doesn’t stay behind undoing all his clothes.

Once they are done Harry crashes himself against Kyle pushing him against the wall, they both moan as the hump their cocks at each other; Kyle runs his hands all over Harry stopping at his dense hair holding onto them.

“Turn around” Harry commands, Kyle quickly turn and bends over with his hands on the wall, he looks back at Harry and his eyes land on the door behind him, they are in one of the little storage rooms and it turns him even more the fact that while outside people are working they are about to have sex.

“Such a pretty ass” Harry says, he accumulates saliva and spits right between Kyle’s butt cheeks and smiles when he slowly sees his spit roll down his crack, he sucks on a few of his fingers and when he decides they are wet he start to rub them on Kyle’s entrance

“Oh god” Kyle moans, he feels the wet fingers work their way on his ass and hisses when he feels Harry push 2 of his fingers inside, they go in easily and wander around until they find his prostate

“There it is” Harry smiles pleased as he works his fingers on that spot, his other hand wraps around Kyle’s cock and pumps it as Kyle become a moaning mess

“I’m..I’m close” Kyle moans and he doesn’t want to but Harry has other plans, he start to push his fingers in and out of the boy and his hand his other hand is replaced with his mouth sucking Kyle’s cock sending him over the edge.

“Ahhhh fuck” Kyle manages to say before he is shooting his load inside Harry’s warm mouth. The curly haired boy pumps the cock a few times until he is sure that there is no more cum coming out of it.

He gets up and spreads Kyle cheeks before he spits all the cum he gathered on the boy’s hole, he grabs his cock and rub the cum getting some of it inside of him, and before Kyle can think of it he feels Harry go inside.

“Get ready Kyle, cause I’m not known for being sweet lover” he says feeling the warm cum lube up his cock as he slides in.

“Shit you’re big” Kyle says as he feels his ass take more and more of Harry

“Thanks, but I’m not even halfway in” Harry then grabs Kyle by his hips before he slams his cock all the way in

“God you’re so tight” Harry says before he starts to rock his hips back and forward, Kyle start to moan as he leans all his weight on the wall, he feel Harry’s cock always touching his prostate.

“Fuck yes” Kyle moans, his face is covered in sweat, he feels Harry spank him and moans feeling the burning ache but loving it

“You sure are kinky” Harry says, he grabs a fits of hair and pulls Kyle back at him, he nibbles’ his earlobe and goes down kissing his neck.

“Ah yes please, more” Kyle moans pushing his hips back at Harry, he feels his legs go weak and he falls on the floor, Harry still inside pins Kyle down with one of his foot above his head before slamming harder at him.

“fuck, fuck, this ass is so good” Harry moans, he runs a hand through his hair pushing his sweaty hair back, he looks down at him and smiles, he feels the pleasure start to build up and he knows he won’t last too long “I’m close”

“Shoot it inside please!” Kyle pleads “I want it please give it to me”

“FUCK! TAKE IT!” Harry says before shooting his load all inside Kyle who driven by the lust shoots his load on the floor.

 The both collapse on the floor, Harry stays inside Kyle until his cock softens and falls off, cum starts to leak out of his ass and Kyle lazily smiles

“That was so good” the boy says, Harry smiles and pushes a few of his fingers inside Kyle feeling the fresh cum

“Told you, having sex with a celebrity is the best”

Suddenly the door opens and a guy carrying folders comes in, his eyes freeze on the 2 guys naked on the floor, he opens his mouth to say something but just stands there.

“I thought you closed the door” Kyle says trying to cover himself

“I thought you did it” Harry answers scratching his hair “oh well, wanna join? We have room for one more” he says and the boy only nods closing the door behind him

**

“Damn, I can’t believe it, he even put cameras in our closets!” Niall says as he watches the different recording form previous days, he sees himself on the monitor on his shower jerking off and he can only think how hot he looks.

“Wow you sure are a dirty old man” Liam says, he moves his hips hard pushing his cock further inside Simon’s mouth. The old man is on the black leather couch of the room, he is naked and his legs are spread open as he sucks Liam off.

“Of course he is, his cock is dripping” Zayn says, he lifts his hand and brings it down hard and fast doing a big SMACK sound down on Simon’s ass who only cries around Liam’s length.

“Be careful, remember that I’m working here” Louis says, he licks his lips before going down again, he spreads his cheeks and starts to lick his entrance.

“He likes it” Liam says feeling Simon moan on his cock, he looks at Zayn who is naked and hard as a rock, Liam grabs Zayn’s arm and pulls him for a kiss, Zayn doesn’t answer at first but he kisses Liam back once his mind comes back, Zayn moans when he feels a hand grab his cock and slowly jerking him off.

“Mmm Li, we are supposed to focus on Simon”

“I know Zee, but I couldn’t resist the temptation seeing you like that” He says his hands let go of his cock and wander around Zayn’s body

“Guys if you’re going to go at each other there is no use to have come here then” Louis complains, Niall who got up the chair and threw his clothes away comes with his phone recording the whole thing

“Say cheese” He says, all 3 lads turn and Simon who is choking on Liam only muffles

“Why are you recording? Simon has cameras already” Zayn says and moans when he feels Liam lick the head of his cock before actually taking it inside his mouth

“I know, but I want to have my own homemade video” he says smiling at the camera with the lads behind “Dude I’m so hard” Niall says and Louis pulls his face away from Simon’s ass

“Perfect, cause Simon is ready for a good pounding” He spanks Simon and walks to Niall, he pulls him for a kiss and they both walk together hand to hand until they are behind him, Louis grabs a bottle of lube and spills some of it onto Niall’s cock and jerks him off “I know you’re a sweetheart Louis but be as hard as you can with him”

“It will be my pleasure” Niall says, he gives Louis a quick kiss before he slowly enters Simon “God this old man has a tight ass” he says before slowly moving his hips

“C’mon Niall, you can do better than that” Zayn says, he rocks his hips onto Liam’s mouth who also moves his hips to gag Simon with his big cock

“Here let me show you” Louis says, he grabs Niall’s stomach from behind and pushes his cock inside, Niall throws his head back as he feel the lube coated cock enter him and he feels his cock grow inside Simon.

“Fuck Louis you could have warned me” The blonde says a bit out of breath

“Ok then, let me just pull out…” he gets interrupted when Niall turns and kisses him

“I didn’t say that” Niall smiles and Louis nods, he lets all his weight fall over the blonde who now lays on top of Simon, then Louis start to fuck onto his mate hard who gets pulled and shoves his cock at the same speed onto Simon

“That’s what I’m talking about” Zayn says, he closes his eyes and rub Liam’s hair “God Li you’re getting good at giving head”

Liam has teary eyes but smiles, he takes his cock out Simon’s mouth and moves to give Zayn the opportunity to replace him, Simon moans feeling Louis’ trusts make Niall fuck harder onto him.

“Ah Lou! You’re so rough” Niall says, he moves his hips earning double the pleasure to fuck and get fucked, he looks at Liam and Zayn who take turns to ram their cocks on Simon’s mouth.

“I’m getting close” Louis shouts slamming his hips harder on Niall who from the erratic trusts and moans is reaching too

“Come here lads, let’s give Simon a little facial” Zayn says, Liam smiles and walks to the drawers and pulls the giant dildo Simon made him take one time when he defended Niall. The lads smile and Liam is happy to have is payback at Simon, he walks behind Simon who is recovering his breath and pushes the giant toy all the way

“Agh fuck!” Simon screams, he turns his head to see Liam smiling, the boy punches the dildo a few times pushing it hard and slamming Simon’s prostate but the old man is not coming since Louis decided to put a cock ring on him.

“It hurts right?” Liam asks with irony before grabbing the base of the dildo and starting to pull it and push it hard making Simon scream “Not so funny when it happens to you”

“Mmmm Liam seeing you all dominant is making me even hornier” Louis says jerking off with Zayn and Niall in front of Simon’s now red face. Liam stops moving the dildo and walks to join his band mates, they all start to jerk off pointing at Simon, and the 4 lads moan and kiss each other until Niall announces that he is going to cum

Zayn and Louis attack Niall’s neck and the blonde can’t hold his load any longer shooting 3 streams of cum that land across Simon’s worn out face. Liam is the next one to cum, he shakes and he feels about to fall but Zayn catches him and kisses him while he shoot another stream of cum that land on Simon’s left side and onto his hair.

“I’m coming” Louis yells, his face is red and his hand mover fast, Zayn who is also close grabs Louis cock and jerks him off. At the end both lads end up shooting their loads at the same time painting the already white face of his boss with more cum.

The only thing that you can hear in the room is their heavy breaths, Simon lays on the couch, cum dripping from his chin and he licks off the one that landed on his lips, the lads take turns to shove their cocks onto his mouth so he can clean them off.

They hear the door open and they turn to see Harry come in, he is smiling and his hair is all messy and sweaty, he closes the door and looks at the others

“Damn I missed the cum shoots” he curses walking to them, he gives all of them a messy kiss and looks down at Simon. “You did a really good job here”

“What took you so long?” Louis said

“The assistant was great, and when I was about to leave an unexpected visitor found us, and you know how much I like to please everybody”

“You think you’re up for another load for Simon?”

Simon looks up at the boys with concern

“Aren’t you guys done?”

“Hell no” Liam says

“You put us through hell offering us as toys” Niall adds

“So we thought about giving people the chance to enjoy this too” Zayn adds

“And now Simon prepare your ass cause we’re not the only ones fucking you today” Louis says smiling

“In fact, there is a big line of guys waiting their chance” Harry smiles “Kyle!” he yells, the door opens a few seconds later and the assistant comes in smiling

“Yeah Mr. Styles” he looks at the 4 naked boys and Simon and he can feel his cock get hard once again

“Start sending the guest here, our big boss has some work to do”

“Immediately sir” Kyle says, he looks down “amm, can I also have a turn on him?”

“Of course you can little boy” Louis says, Kyle face lits up and he calls the first group of men “please come in, Mr. Cowell is ready to see you”

Simon looks at them and he recognizes a few of them from Syco and other investors, some photographers and people from the industry, there are around 15 men in his office and from the laughs and cheer from outside Simon knows there are more waiting

“Get ready old man, you’re going to have a long day at work today” Louis says before shoving his cock inside Simon’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i know I kinda forgot about this, but it's been complicated this days of my life, I had a crush on a girl and then this guy appeared and i like him too (i'm bi) and I kinda want them both but i just couldn't decide, and at first i thought i had a chance with both of them but i screw up a lot of times with the girl and I think the guy is str8 so i´m kinda heartbroken. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm not sure about leaving this as the end of the story but i have to think about it, hope you liked it!


	13. What comes next

So, I've decided it was time to end this, i wanna thank everybody who read this, i really appreciate the fact that you took the time to do it, and an even more bigger thanks to those who commented and left kudos, you guys really rock! but don't be sad, yeah, maybe this ended but is it the end? *dramatic music plays on the back* the answer is No! i decided I'll make this a part of a series of stories so wait cause the best is yet to come! again thanks a lot hope you enjoyed and i hope to keep seeing you in my other works


	14. Not a chapter sorry

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that i just updated the first chapter of a new story that's part of this series, it's called the opening act, make sure to check it out, love you! and pls don't hate me!


End file.
